Wrongly Accused
by twinkels
Summary: What if their was 2 Freddy Kreugars a uncal and nephew the older one was the child killer but the young one is innicont and suffers for the sins of another Also a new love interest for Freddy Though some of the characters are mine Ftreddy and the others belong to the late great Wes craven
1. Chapter 1

Ok in my story their is two Freddy's the unchal older Freddy who was a pedofile and younger innocent who is burned call it sins of the father in this case unchal Freddy

Freddy Kreuger stood in his bathroom brushing his teeth and looking in the mirror for 44 years old he looked not bad perhaps he could pass for a man in his md 30s even with his pale skin that had no wrinkles his wavy dark coller length hair and blue eyes and he had to admit he scrubbed up pretty well and he couldn't help but smile he felt on cloud 9 as life had picked up for him and he could forget his past and move on

Life had delt Freddy a bad deal and had scarred him emotionally he was a product of rape his mom was unmarried and a nun who helped out in an a asylum and the inmates raped her so as an infant just days old he was sent to be brought up by relatives his moms brother also called Freddy Kreuger or Fred sometimes and his wife who couldn't stand the child and would hit him saying he should have been aborted and would often lock young Freddy in the closet not feeding him and to make matters worse hid uncal was a pedofile who molested children including young Freddy as well as beating the boy

A few times Freddy fought back but he was no match for the older man he was small and very thin but when Freddy was about 20 his uncal died he was an alcoholic too so after his death Freddy Jr. Moved out and as his education had suffered he could nearly read or write he just scraped by so his jobs were very limited and a lot were seasonal as a handy man despite his upbringing Freddy came across as a nice guy and would mow lawns do a bit of gardening. also repair things or build sheds so a lot of people hired him and the money paid his rent and bills fed and clothed him and it was doing one of these jobs he met Loretta his wife

Loretta had asked Freddy to do a few jobs first was mow her lawn which he did and cut her hedges and. did some weeding also another time he decorated her kitchen and lounge as he could paint too and he did a few other jobs too put shelves up and that and as well as playing him she'd make him coffee and give him something to eat and he was very greatful to her this went on for a few months before they started dating and Freddy found Loretta a beautiful woman long brown hair and warm brown eyes and a lovely smile and infectious laugh he was smitten and on her birthday he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him and she said yes

Freddy and Loretta had a small wedding only 15 people showed up mostly her friends and their was no honeymoon as they didn't have much money then over a year later they had a daughter and Freddy was determend she'd have a good upbringing unlike his

Katherine was an adorable child had his dark hair and blue eyes and a good kid and Freddy hoped she'd do well in school unlike he did and she was a smart kid and though they didn't have a lot of money her parents tried to get her everything but when Katherine was about 6 or 7 the marriage broke down as Freddy had demons in the shape of drinking problems and often stayed out late sometimes not coming home and aeprguments broke out screaming shouting doors slamming things getting broken and in the end Freddy left making himself homeless and the drink became his only friend

Freddy let himself go as he'd given up hope really and he had become a broken man not caring how he looked or smelt for that matter and he hit the drink bad and was picked up by police for peeing in the street and spent the night in the cells

It was in the cells the shock hit him and that's when he decided to turn things around and get help so it was next day he vowed to change and managed to get in touch with a charity that helped homeless people

They let Freddy stay in a shelter where he had a bed and was fed also he got a haircut shave and clean clothes and even did odd jobs about the place and in return the shelter put him in touch with another charity that helped him get a flat and he took adult education classes to better himself and things picked up from their and he still did a lot of odd jobs for people and that's when he heard about a really good job that had a house and paid well as a pre school care taker it involved taking care of school property tending the garden and that so Freddy desired to apply but because he spend the night in jail he thought he wouldn't get it as he would be in contact with the kids but to his amazement he got the job they were impressed by him and now today was his first day

Freddy felt a little nerves as he glanced at himself in the mirror now fixing his hair

" Well you don't look too bad I think you'll pass " Frddy told himself before grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out the door happily to start his new job

well that's that chappy done more later


	2. Chapter 2

" Well Mr Krueger your jobs here fairy also you'll be required to do inside work too now you said you can repair things too ..? A woman asked looking at Freddy as they walked along the hallway looking around the school

' Er ..yeah I can and please it's Freddy I don't go in for all that formality but yeah I can repair things and change light bulbs " Freddy said as 2 small kids raced by him and the teacher almost knocking them flying

" Kris Andy what have I told you about running indoors now " The woman said looking at a small blonde girl and a red haired boy

' Er sorry Mrs Feild didn't mean to and not to run inside we may hurt ourselfs ' Kris replied lowering her head

" Well walk don't run now out you go " The woman said before turning to Freddy who glanced back at the kids running again

' kids they can be a handful at times so do you have any children ..? The woman asked

' yeah I do have a daughter somewhere Katherine she lives with her mom Iv not seen her in years not sure where they are Iv lost all contact with them maybe one day I'll get back in touch but I do have a cat that keeps me company I got her from animal rescue as at my place before that their was a not pets policy but I don't know if I can bring my cat here or not. " Freddy said

" Yes I'm sure that's allowed but I'd advise you to keep her away from the children our last caretaker had a cat and some of the children threw stones at the cat for a laugh " The woman said horrifying Freddy as he loved his little cat she was his best friend

" Er okay thanks I will do " Said Freddy as the pair spoke more of what his duties would be

Freddy's first day went fine he was called up one to fix a broken chair one of the kids broke it by swinging on it also he sorted a creaking door changed a light bulb in the store room and picked up the litter the kids had dropped and swept the yard

" Are you our new caretaker mr what happened do old Mr Tom ..? Asked a little dark haired girl going over to Freddy whist he was sweeping the patio

" Oh hey their sweetie yes I am and I guess old Mr Tom retired maybe he was too old for the job " Freddy said smiling as the little girl shrugged

" So are you moving into his house then .. .? she asked as Freddy nodded

" Yup I sure am in a few days me and smudge my cat " Freddy said

" Oh you have a cat Old Tom had a ginger cat marmalade " The little girl said

" Cool so have you any pets. Then ..? Asked Freddy looking at the girl,

" Did have a hamster that died I'd love a puppy but mommy says I'm too young I'm nearly 6 I can care for a puppy " The girl said

" Oh I'm sure you can but pets are hard work you have to feed them take them out side also dogs like walks and when they get sick take them to the vets and that costs their a big responsibility I know Smude is " Freddy said as a blonde woman came over yelling at the little girl

" Nancy oh Nancy stop bothering the caretaker now go and play with our friends " The girl said touching the child's hair

" I wasent bothering him he's telling me about his cat miss Adams " Nancy said

" Dosent matter your keeping him back from his work now go on shoo " The woman said with a laugh watching Nancy run off

" I'm really sorry about that Nancy is our little nosy one she has to know everything 5 going on 25 we sometimes say by the way please call me Jill I'm kinda a teacher here you must be Mr Kreuger our new caretaker I heard your starting today " Jill said shaking Freddy's hand

" yeah I am but please call me Freddy and I have started even though I move in later this week care of packing everything " Freddy said

" Oh if you have furnisher you would like to bring my brother had a truck he could bring your stuff over " Jill said

" Thanks but the furniture I have really isn't mine came with apartment so to say stuff I have could fill the back seat of a cab clothes books mirror toiletries a radio casset player my cat and her stuff she has more stuff than me I think " Freddy said with a laugh

" Well if you need anything were here we treat staff like family even the caretaker and Tom was very much liked here kids seen him as a grandpa in a way " Jill said

" Yeah so I heard form Nancy is it so did he retire then Tom and what like was he ..? Asked Freddy

" He was elderly in his mid 60s but refused to stop the kids adored him yet a few would push his buttons but yeah he was a lovely man he left 8 weeks ago retired not sure where too but he was well liked " Jill said smiling

Freddy begun to like Jill a lot she was a bit younger than him late 2os early 30s at most with blonde hair in a pony tail and bright green eyes and a charming nature

Freddy carried on with his work sweeping the yard and picking up litter when they heard a scream one of the kids

" Miss Adams Miss Adams Casey pushed Emily over again she's scrapped her knee " A little blonde girl said

" Oh no not again okay Lacey I'm coming " Jill said taking the girl by the hand and sighing

" Trouble then ..? Asked Freddy

" Yeah some of the older kids bully the little ones but it will be delt with " Jill said as the little girl gave her arm a tug again and the two ran off leaving Freddy on his own again

Freddy stood up and sighed a bit his back felt stiff from all the bending and looked around the place it was a typical preschool with the elementary. School close by and it was obvious the older kids were coming over into the preschool area

Freddy had to admit the place did look nice the pre school was all once level with a yard and a swing set roundabout slide and climbing frame that was another if Freddy's jobs making sure they were always safe and near that was the children's garden that only they tended to he would see to the common gardens which would involve weeding tending to the flowers and plants and planting new things as he had garden skills too so Freddy looked foward to being full time caretaker and his little house he'd be staying in looked good and cosy too

thats that chappy done a lot of the characters that are not on any of the films are mine used to make up numbers


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Friday came and it was a big day for Freddy moving day as just as he told Jill his belongings filled up the back seat and trunk of a taxis and he desired not to bring Smudge on moving day so a neighbour at his old place kept her till he was settled in more

When Freddy arrived thankfully the place was furnished all Freddy did was hang his mirror in the bathroom also as he had his own bedding he stripped the bed and hung his clothes up and also he found 2 welcome notes in the kitchen one was from the former caretaker leaving instructions really

To the new caretaker

Though we won't meet I would congratulate you on your new job and hope you enjoy your job as much as I did I was caretaker since the preschool first opened its doors 15 years ago and enjoyed every second of it seeing the little ones grow up and go on to school and many came back to visit as collage kids

Their also house rules maybe staff will fail to say all repairs have to be carried out by you make sure the roof is fixed as their is a leaky roof if you have a car it's parked outside school gates between hours of 7.30 and 5pm after that it can be parked inside school grounds also you live on school grounds all the time you get good holidays your off when kids are off also you do have interactions with the kids your asked to help out with them if teachers are short staffed and at Xmas you have to dress as father Xmas and hand out gifts and maybe go on school trips to help out

If you have a pet don't let it out when the kids are outside as their has been a oodd case if animal cruelty at hands of a kid and as another kid was bit by a dog a few months ago their scared of dogs also your expected to dress smart Casual but smart but despite these rules the job is very rewarding so good luck and take care Tom

Freddy reread the note before putting it back in its envelope and talking to himself ' Aww that was nice of him sounds a nice guy " Freddy said to himself before opening the other note that was from the head of the preschool and that was more formal

Dear mr Kreugar

I hope you have settled into your new home and you will be with us for many years to come we are a small freinedly place and our first priority is the children

Now their are rules for the adults too and a lot of rules for you too I'm afraid especially as you are living on school grounds

Firstly you will be required to look tidy don't need to be over dressed in shirts and ties just causal clean clothes will be fine also you are allowed to keep a pet but we do not allow them near the children so if you have a dog please walk it by school fields and clean up any mess they make

You must keep your house tidy or outside anyway. as people will see your house when they come into the school no one wants an untidy house if you have a car during the day park it outside the school end of the road as parents park outside gates and teaches use the carpark park it their from 7 am till 5pm after that when school is closed feel free to bring it inside the grounds

Your jobs will varey their are mostly being a care taker of the school keeping grounds tidy picking up litter tending to the gardens apart from the cildren's garden they tend to that also you will be required to do mantinace as you said you can build and repair you will be asked to carry out repairs maybe even some plumbing work and also you are in charge of the school cleaners also you will come in contact with the children if the school is short staffed you will be required to help out on school outings sometimes even watch a class and at Christmas you will be asked to play Father Christmas and hand out presents and talk to the children and at Easter you will be asked to dress up as the Easter bunny and hide eggs in view of the children in our yearly egg hunt

If you do not go away on holiday time during school holidays you will be required to keep the gardens tidy and check on the school, the school has its separate caretaker but sometimes your expected to help him as well but you need to shout as he is hard of hearing and rarly wears his hearing aid

if their is anymore required from you someone will let you know if you have any questions I will be in my office please feel free to ask also we are family in thise school and we look after each other so o hope you enjoy working here and will be with us for many years to come

Yours sincerliy Mrs Tate ( Claire ) head teacher

" Okay easy enough rules I can follow ' Freddy said to himself looking around his new home that was small and nice

The house was a small with one bedroom that came with a double bed a closet dresser a chair nightstand and lamp also it had a carpet and rug . A small kitchen that had cooker fridge freezer work unit sink microwave and all the kitchen utensils he would need and a table and 2 chairs and he even a fridge magnet of a smiley face

Freddy's lounge was small too in that was 2 comfy chairs a sofa a tv a display unit and a shelve and 2 lamps even through his main light worked also their was a small storage closet that had a Hoover and a sweeping brush in it and their was a bathroom that had a toilet sink and a bath and 2 towels even though Freddy had brought his own

The house was a bungalow no upstairs but it was very comfy and warm and he even had a little porch too Freddy knew he'd like living their and soon set about setting out his own stuff to make it more homely and looked foward to seeing Smudge again as some of her stuff was set out now

well thas that chappy done more to come


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey Freddy so how you settling in then ..? Asked Jill a few days later seeing Freddy cutting the grass

" Oh hi their yeah it's good I'm enjoying the work and the house is awesome yeah this is a great job really given me a good new start you know I just feel it in my bones things are picking up " Said Freddy smiling as if he'd won a billion bucks on the lottery

" Aww that's good glad to hear so had any problems from the kids then ..? Asked Jill with a laugh

" No not really of had a few kids saying oh who are you but hey kids being kids curious I guess but no they been good no trouble " Freddy said wiith a laugh

" Yeah I guess they will be like that maybe we were like that once when we were kids I know I was always asling questions getting up to mischief and causing my parents to panic and I almost died to when I was 8 or 9 maybe 10 not sure " Jill said

" Oh wow what happened then ..? Asked Freddy looking shocked

" Oh I was ice skating with my older sister in the nearby river Springwood can get real harsh winters and when it snows oh boy it snows the little girls are like ..oh the snow queens come by but as a kid I was ice skating on a frozen river with my sister who is much older than me and we hit thin ice she managed to get off I went under and had to get rescued spend a week in hospital my blood pressure dropped and I had phumonia and mild dose of frost bite but hey I'm fine now " Jill said

" wow well that's good and thanks for the warning about the winters but I can wrap up and I guess their will be no out door work for me if we get lots of snow " Freddy said

" Oh you will you will need to salt the place as some of the boys try and make slides to send us staff flying and some kids try and build snowmen. blocking the entrance for a laugh and fraid you will be required to shovel snow and you may get pelted with snowballs some of the kids ..well they can be a handful but their good kids really " Jill said with a laugh

" Yeah guess so but I could tell them the story of the Ice king that turns naughty kids into polar bears takes them away and leves them in Antartica " Freddy said with a laugh as Jill gently hit him

"Oh your terrible " Jill said with a laugh gently hitting Freddy

" Yeah I know " Freddy said with a laugh

soon the bell rang and Jill had to go inside leaving Freddy on his own sweeping the yard and he glanced back at Jill as he found himself drawn to her he found her attractive and had a lovely nature and he enjoyed being with her but he couldn't let himself fall as he already been hurt before hurt deeply and he was starting to pick up the pieces and turn his life around and he vowed he'd stay single. It get involved again and get hurt

Freddy threw himself into his work and settled into the job also he started taking to the kids too and they began to accept him as the new caretaker yet a few still miss old Tom but Freddy explained that Tom had retired he was too old now and they must have bought it as in the end they eventuly stopped asking and soon Freddy's cat smudge moved on too and the kids all loved Smudge as she had habits of sneaking out under Freddy's nose

Also as Jill had said when winter came it bit hard it snowed hard and Freddy found himself shoving cars that were skidding or digging cars out and shovelling snow and the kids he had to keep an eye on as one day as he left his house and headed to school he went flying legs in the air and behind bushes he heard childish giggles a couple of the kids had build an ice slide right out side his house Freddy chased after them and told them off but it went no futher but Freddy cursed the winter and the boys who built the slide he was their Favourite target for snowballs and one time when he had to bend down to do something 2 boys who were pre schoolers but we're trouble sneaked up on Freddy and dumped a huge pile of snow on his head causing him to yell and shiver a bit

' Quinton and Jesse you little terrors " Yelled Freddy as the two boys ran off laughing as Freddy stood up and sighed watching the boys run off laughing those two were trouble and they had been in trouble a lot of times and the school didn't seem to do anything about it as Jesses dad always beleived his son and the boy could do no wrong in his eyes and he did have a temper

Also as the staff said at Xmas time Freddy had to dress as Father Christmas so he had to wear padding and try and talk in a big deep voice which was hard for a soft spoken Freddy and though he was wearing the red suit white curly long wig and beard Freddy wasn't impressed

"You look perfect said Jill as Freddy stood in the corridor outside the hall where the kids were having their party

' I look silly they'll know it's me under all this kids are smart now ' Freddy said

" They are but they won't know it's you all you do is listen to them what they have to say if they ask questions about how you deliver all the presents on one night say it's time zones and Magic and also Rudolphs red nose is like a bright light that leads the way " Jill begin

" Oh come on surly they don't believe that ' Freddy said with a laugh

" Fred look their 5 years old they will I garentee you just relax and go with the flow okay now go break a leg " Jill said parting Freddy on the back confusing him

" Huh why would I wanna do that and be off for ages " Said Freddy looking confused

" Oh just a saying you say to actors dunno why but go on their waiting for you Santa " Jill said with a laugh

" Oh dear Lord help me they will eat me alive out their " Freddy said waiting for his que to go in

" Okay children and now we have a very special guest come to see you he is all the way from the North Pole and has taken time off to come here today to ask you what you want for Xmas " Said an older teacher as Freddy went in to the room remembering what to do and feeling nervous

" Ho Ho go merry Xmas boys and girls are you all having a good time " Freddy said in. His deepest voice as all the kids looked at him and many thought he was the real Santa

The teacher gave a little talk and soon one by one the kids went up to see Freddy standing next to him and talking to him

" And merry Xmas and have you been good now this year remember Santa knows everything " Freddy would say saying the child's name before asking them what they wanted and chatting to them and then getting a photo with them before giving them a small gift a selection box of candies but when Jessie went up he whisperd to him " i know your really Freddy under that Samta isn't real my dad says so " Jesse said Typical of Jesses dad spoiling things and that left Freddy speechless but he said nothing as he didn't want to spoil it for the other kids

Jesse was becoming a pain for Freddy and still hit him with snowballs and a couple of times to Freddy's horror Jesse dropped the F bomb and Freddy pulled him up for it

" Hey hey you come here young man what did you just say to Samantha Freddy said on hearing Jesse to tell a little girl to fuck off

" Nothing it's between her and me " Jesse said

" Don't lie young man I heard you we do not curse on school grounds where did you learn to curse like that anyway I'm shocked " Freddy said looking serious

" At home no one says anything about it bet you curse too " Jesse said

" Yes but not in school grounds when other children are nearby your lucky I'm not putting you on report young man but next time I hear you curse were going straight to the head now is that clear " Freddy said as the boy nodded and ran off leaving Freddy stunned it looked of Jesse could be trouble but next year he'd be in school away from him and Freddy would be glad to see the back of him and his trouble

Well that's that chappy done next coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy hated the winter and spring seemed ages away also despite having plenty of wood and that to burn in the boiler the damn thing packed in. twice and everyone was freezing and the school had to close and Freddy was wearing coats indoors and to top it off he caught a bad dose of clue but he carried on

" Well that's the b ..b.. ATCHOO ATCHOO Urgh that's the boiler fixed damn this cold " Freddy said heavy with cold and he couldn't talk right as he was bunged up too

" Aww poor Freddy you sound bad you should be in bed " Jill said laughing at Freddy's face that looked full of flu his skin was pale his nose and cheeks flushed and he felt hot to touch fever yet he said he was cold and shivery

" Well school cant run itself and Iv been avoiding the kids and staff like the plague don't wanna make them sick but don't worry I'll be fine I ..i ..i ACHOO ACHOO ACHOO " Freddy sneezed again

" Really I dunno " Jill said touching his face that felt hot

" Yeah really I'm tough I'll cope " Freddy said now turning away and blowing his nose and coughing a bit also his voice was croaky too it was clear he was sick

" Well okay bit of you don't feel well you need to rest take time off we all worry about you your part of the school family now " Jill said smiling at Freddy

" I know and I really am flattered and I'm proud to call you all family too and these kids mean the world to me also make me feel young again in many ways yet where they get all that energy from God knows I want some of it to keep up used to say that to Loretta " Freddy said not knowing what he said

" Loretta .? Said Jill

" Oh my ex wife I was married a few years ago it didn't work out and she left me taking our daughter she was about 7 then " Freddy said sadly

" Oh Im so sorry " Jill said

" My own fault really I was a useless husband and father I had a drinking problem back then I prefared the drink to her so I lost my marriage and child don't know where they are and as for Katherine she'll be in her early teens now at high school I lost contact with her I sent her birthday cards and presents and Christmas presents but doubt she'll get them she maybe won't know who I am out their calling another man daddy " Freddy said sadly as Jill rubbed his back

" I'm so so sorry I had no idea really ' Jill said

" I know I never told anyone and I'm ashamed of my self I almost destroyed myself I hit the drink badly after they left staying up to 3 or 4 am drinking or going from bar to bar drinking cheap disgusting alcohol that make me throw up next day also I had no home slept on streets too so that is my dark shady past not one to be proud off I'm afraid 'Freddy said sighing

' All I can say is I'm sorry about that but maybe one day your daughter will find you kids do it all the time now go searching for a missing patent " Jill begins but Freddy cut her off

" Yeah I know that but what will I tell her oh I'm so sorry your father was a drunken no user that loved a cheap bottle of whiskey more than his own child no she's better without me maybe her knew dad will give her things I can't let's hope she forgets me " Freddy said before sneezing again and coughing he felt terrible

Freddys flu lasted about 2 weeks and he still carried on working but tried his best to keep out of everyone's way as he didn't want to spread his germs and at last Winter loosened its grip and Spring came and the bard in work returned for Freddy when he could get a moments peace as the kids were all over him

one Spring day a school photographer turned up to get a class photo and Freddy stood behind him getting the kids to smile by acting silly and after that he returned to his garden work planting some bulbs and weeding that's when he felt a small pair of hands shove him hard and the weight of a small child jump on his back knocking him face first into the soil

" Come and play hide and seek with us Mr Freddy a little blonde girl said now tugging hard on Freddy's arms

" Oh okay okay Kris I give in the garden can wait I guess " Freddy said as the kids cheered and Freddy hid his eyes and started counting and all the kids scatterd to hide

" One two Freddy's coming for you " Freddy sang as squeals of delight echoed round the play yard and Freddy soon found the kids hiding

" Gotcha now your on my team and you have to help me find the others " Freddy said gently tapping the child on the shoulder and after all the kids were caught Freddy would lift them up and twirl them round playing at airplanes it was very clear that he was their favriout person in the school the kids loved him also he was fascinated by little Nancy's talent for art too he discoverd that when he was asked to look after a class one after noon

" Oh Mr Kreugar I'm really sorry to do this but I need to ask a huge favour of you today " The head teacher said She never called Freddyy by his first name and he was used to that now

" Yeah sure that's what I'm here for so what's up " Freddy said smiling

" I need you to watch the preschool class today for a couple of hours something has come up for their teacher and you are so good with them even Jesse is starting to behave " The teacher said

" Well I'll try Iv never really had teaching experience apart from reading stories but you know me I'll try anything so why not " Freddy said smiling

" Thank you I'm sure you will do just fine " the woman said returning the smile so that afternoon Freddy found himself in a very busy noisy class room and their teacher about to leave she had a dentist appointment.

" Okay everyone settle down quiet please now Mr Kreugar has kindly stepped in to look after you all this afternoon for a couple of hours till I get back now you must do what he tells you he is your teacher till I get back okay " The woman said as all the kids said yes miss

" Er okay then kids as you know I'm not a teacher so you will all have to help me out here what do you normally do .. ? Asked Freddy looking around the class a bit nervious

" The boys usually play with their Lego or with the toy cars we draw or play with the dolls house or sand tray or in the okay house. we do different things really " Said Nancy

" That sounds very good to me but play quietly and no arguing or fighting okay " Freddy said as the kids nodded and went to play with the toys or go to the quiet corner to look at books and Freddy kept an eye on them making sure they behaved as he settled down to read a book

Well that's that chappy done more later


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy sat at the teachers desk glancing at the kids who were all playing happily so he desided to get up and see what they were doing make sure they were okay

" Now you stay and watch the baby and Kelly Stacie has to be picked up from her. ballet practice and Skipper is with her friends for tea and won't be home till later " Said Kris holding up a Baribie doll as her and another little girl played with the class Barbies

" Okay don't be long love you darling " The other little girl said holding up a Ken doll making him kiss Barbie on the cheek

the two little girls were lost in their game as Kris put Barbie in a pink toy car and took her to a nearby table and put another doll that lay on the table in the car that was pretend ballet class and Kris made those dolls kiss and talk as if they were real life sisters

Freddy laughed a little as he watched before moving on watching the boys playing with Lego building some huge building and some built cars before he seen other kids playing in the water play area sinking each others boats

" Ha your boat went down quicker than Titanic a little boy said sinking a girls boat who whined and made a face

" Aww that's not fair that's twice you sunk her and what's Titanic ..? She asked

" I dunno do you know Mr Freddy ..? The boy asked now seeing Freddy standing near by

" Huh know what ..? Asked Freddy

" What's titanic ..? Asked the girl

" Aww well it was a great big ship that sank a long long time ago it was sailing to America and it hit an iceberg and sank it was very sad lot of people died as they couldn't swim and the water was very very very cold colder than you or I could imagine so I guess they froze to death " Freddy said

" Aww that's really sad but mr Freddy tell James to stop sinking my boat my passengers can't swim " The girl said

" Okay now James you heard Katy stop sinking her boat no one aboard can swim " Freddy said trying not to laugh before moving on

Freddy also seen some. kids painting in the painting corner and others sat quietly reading books in the quiet corner and a couple of kids including Nancy sat at their desks. drawing so Freddy went over to see them

the first drawing he looked like was childish scribbles he could nearly make out a house with 5 people and something else he didn't know what that was and the people were mostly circles with line coming out and dots and scribbles meant to be hair

" Oh wow is that you and your family ..? Freddy asked the little boy who was drawing

" Yup that's my mommy and daddy my big brother me and my baby sister and Ben our dog " the boy said smiling in a very proud manner thinking he was creating a masterpiece

" Well that's very good well done " Freddy said smiling before looking at Nancy and her work was very good for a 5 year old

Freddy stood over her as he watched what looked to be like a mouse in a pink ballet dress dancing on a stage with a leg in the air

" Oh wow that is really good Nancy I can see a mouse doing ballet " Freddy said smiling

" Yeah it's Angelina ballerina she's a cartoon mouse that dose ballet she's on TV I like watching her " Nancy said

" Well I have to say I have never heard of her but that is a really good drawing your a good drawer Nancy. would you like to do art when your older maybe go to collage one day .? Asked Freddy as Nancy shrugged

" I dunno maybe but I'm only 5 and going to collage is a long long way away and I might change my mind by then " Nancy said looking at Freddy

Nancy was a very smart kid 5 going on 25 really she had been here before that's for sure and seemed to know a lot about life

Freddy smiled at Nancy before moving on to see what the other kids were doing and also keeping an eye on Jesse incase he'd start trouble he was playing in the Lego area and Freddy had visions of him getting mad and smashing some kids building Jesse was like a mini increadble hulk some time and he knew his dad had anger issues and as for the mom well she was off the scene and now Jesse had a lot of anger issues

Thankfully the kids behaved till the teacher for back a bit later and Freddy could get back to his real job

" Well you really have a great way with kids Mr teacher Freddy " Teased Jill later that day with a smile as they'd walked down the corridor together

" Oh and how do you know I was acting as a teacher then " Freddy replied smiling

" I seen you through the little window on the door I was heading to the staff room and seen you I knew that sweater a mile away. " Jill said gently tugging at a red and green woollen sweater making Freddy laugh

" yeah guess it is my trademark sweater it's old but hey it's comfy and kid proof and cat proof too " Freddy laughed

" I like it cute even if it's out of season " Jill said smiling

" Huh what do you mean out of season it keeps me warm I think it may have a few years in it yet. But saying its old but not that old it's like 4 or 5 can't remember where I got it maybe some market place cheap " Freddy said touching his sweater

' It's kinda Christmassy looking red and green but it's cute " Said Jill smiling

" Christmassy wow never thought of it like that before really " Freddy said before going quiet

" I erm " Jill and Freddy both said together before laughing a little

" Er I was wondering what you do at weekends when your not a teacher and theirs no kids hear ' Freddy said shyly

" Well well Freddy Kreuger are you asking me out ..? Jill Asked making Freddy blush

" Maybe if you say no I'd understand I know I'm being foward and a bit cheeky " Freddy said but before he could say anything else Jill kissed him on the lips

" I'd love too but we can kiss later again don't want the kids to see us " Jill said smiling placing her fingers on his lips

" Hell yeah I can hear them singing in my head you got cooties " Freddy laughed

" Well that's kids for you but one day they will grow up and find love maybe one day their kids will come here and we will be old saying oh we were your parents teacher and caretaker " Jill said

" Oh God then I will feel old seeing the kids of these kids running around and I thought I felt old this morning suprised you didn't hear me shreik " Freddy said

" Oh why what happened ..? Asked Jill worried

" Only discoverd 2 damn Grey hairs Jill I'm going Grey " Freddy said panicking a little

" Oh is that all that can be cured with a great little invention. called hair dye in 2 hours you will have glossy dark hair again no greys I could do it if you want I know a little about hair " Jill said

" Huh but your a teacher not a hairstylist " Freddy said laughing

" Oh when I was about 16 I wanted to be a hairdresser I went to collage and did a little training but on work placements I was treated like a slave so gave it up and became a teacher. I know tell you what come to my place this weekend and I'll do your hair for you we will take 10 years off you " Jill said

" Yeah okay it's a date then " Freddy said smiling as Jill walked off leaving him very happy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Freddy couldn't wait for the weekend to come as he was all excited could this lead to a relationship with Jill also if the school found out about it what would they say but their was no rules about staff dating as long as they kept it away from the kids they'd be fine and having a little romance in his life put Freddy into a great mood even singing to himself and making the kids laugh

" And what are you laughing at young lady .. . Asked Freddy looking at Kris who stood giggling

" You " She replied

" Oh what have I done now ..? Asked Freddy smiling

" Your singing Iv heard you whistle but never sing what you singing ..? Asked Kris smiling

" Oh I dunno some song I guess not sure really " Freddy said

" Do you know a song part of your world I love that one " Kris said

" No sweetie can't say I have " No replied Freddy as Kris started singing

" Look at thei stuff isn't it neat

wouldn't you think my collection is complete

Woudnt you think I was the girl who had everything

look at this trove treasures untold

how many treasures can one cavern bold

looking around you'd think sure she has everything " Kris sang in a sweet voice before being cut off

" Okay come on Ariel why don't you swim off and let Freddy get on with his work " Jill laughed

" Okay. Miss bye bye. MR Freddy " Kris laughed making Freddy laugh

"" What was that she was singing I'm clueless with modern songs and who's Ariel ..? Freddy said making Jill laugh

" Oh it's from a. Disney movie little mermaid Kris loves it she's crazy about Ariel that's the mermaid Kris loves mermaids but what little girl Dosent really " Jill laughed

" yeah my daughter Katherine was the same at that age mermaids fairies unicorns I used to check her closet for trolls every night she thought they were gonna eat her I had to look every night before she went to bed " Freddy laughed thinking back

" aww poor kid with me it was Michael Myers form the movie Halloween one night it was Halloween my brother and I got to stay up late as it was weekend and our babysitter was on the phone and we watched it damn I scared my self thought the bogeyman was coming for me and I dreamt he killed our babysitter and came after us we were running through the house screaming and the creepy Halloween music was playing " Jill said

" Oh wow you shouldn't watch horror films then but I don't bother with them their not real " Freddy said

" I know but their is a lot of crazy killers out their their was one many years ago in the old abandoned camp sight by Crystal lake all those teens were killed by a disfigured killer kids tried to drown him he went missing for a while his mom lost it as he was her world he came back and seen one of the teens that was a staff member kill his mom that pushed him over the edge " Jill said

" Yeah I heard that but isn't that just an uburn ledgend passed down from person to person and they say the guy can't die he's like a zombie or something I don't believe that not saying the original story is fake I believe the one about the deformed kid and his mom but don't believe that he's been killed and came back and that wild imaginations of those teens and God only knows what they do at that place drugs sex and that " Freddy said

" Yeah guess your right but the story is scary anyway " Jill said as Freddy nodded in agreement

" So are you still up for this weekend for me to do your hair then if you trust me " Lauged Jill touching Freddy's bangs sweeping them out of his eyes

" Yeah I trust you and sure anything is better than Grey I'm not ready for that yet " Freddy said with a laugh

" Well good your booked in at Jills salon Saturday trim colour and blow dry " Jill said laughing

Freddy carried on working and now found himself humming Kris song that made him laugh

Soon Saturday came and Fteddy found himself sitting in Jills kitchen with a black trash bag over his shirt. and an old towl around his shoulders and Jill set about him with the dark hair dye

' God I so how this works Iv never had my hair dyed before I'm kinda nervious " Freddy said

" Oh you'll be fine don't worry now we need to time it I set the kitchen timer for 45 mins after that we will wash it and trim it as its getting longish and in a couple of hours you'll look a new man " Jill said smiling as she put the kettle on and made them coffee

' So how long have you been a teacher for then at the preschool ..? Asked Freddy as Jill handed him some coffee and sat near him

" Oh about 7 years now a while I have helped out in the school a few times but the little ones are cute and they have warmed up to you " Jill said smiling

" Yeah apart from Jesse I think he Dosent like me " Freddy said

" Who dose he like he's a troubled kid I feel he lived with his dad oh don't get me wrong the father is a good man and dotes on his son but he has a lot of anger issues and it's rubbed off on Jesse Jesse can be a good kid when he wants too like most kids I guess " Jill said

" yeah I guess so their is no mother on the scene then Iv never heard him mention his mom " Said Freddy as Jill shook her head

" As far as I'm aware their is no mother on the scene she walked out on them when Jesse was a baby couldn't cope really so his father raised him and his aunt and grandma help out but they spoil him and he gets away with anything if you know what I mean 'Jill said

' Yeah I guess " Freddy sighed

' Your lucky you weren't here 3 years ago we had a real trouble maker on our hands and ong even his name stood out ' Jill said with a laugh

" why what was his name. something crazy then ..? Asked Freddy

" Well maybe it was to many older adults it was cool the kid was Called Elvis .Jill said

" What as in Elvis the late singer ..? Asked Freddy

" Yeah his mom was a huge fan even styled the kids hair like Elvis " Jill said

" Well I do like a bit of Elvis myself I have a couple of his albums and yeah his stuff was good but I'd never call my son Elvis if I had one that's taking a bit too far " Freddy said with a laugh

' Didn't know you liked Elvis " Said Jill

" Oh yeah he's s good performer or I should say was and you know he started from nothing and made himself real rich and it was his own hard work that got him Graceland so yeah I admired him the guy had talent why who do you listen too ..? Asked Freddy

" Oh I like Michael Jackson David Bowie that stuff modern really " Jill said

" Yeah the modern stuff is good too I liked Bowie in his Ziggy stardust days that alter ego thing was really cool and wearing make up was bold " Freddy said

" Yeah It was " Jill said smiling as she drank her coffee

thats that chappy done more to come and as Freedy made a movie with Jason thought I'd add Jason as a real person and the little Mermaid belongs to Disney


	8. Chapter 8

Soon Jill finished Styling Freddy's hair and it was back to a glossy dark colour again and looked natural and he got the split ends taken off so it still looked about to his collar and he looked good

" Their all done looking 10 years younger " Jill said handing Freddy a mirror so he could see her work

' Wow looks awesome thanks so much and the. battle of the grey is put off for a while yet but thanks so much again ' Freddy said glancing at himself in the mirror and touching his hair before standing up and getting his wallet and pulling out some money as if about to pay her

" Oh please theirs no need you keep your money ' Jill said smiling placing her hand on top of Freddy's hand

' But you did such a great job too I want to repay you please ' Freddy said but Jill cut him off

" Well we could maybe go out on a real date if you want to pay me back that way Dosent need to be anywhere posh even a walk would be nice ' Jill said

" Yeah that be good but I just remembered you have a birthday coming up soon have you not ..? Asked Freddy smiling

" Yeah I do its next month " Jill said

" Well that will give me a bit of time to save why don't we go out for dinner if I had more money I'd say lets go on a trip maybe to New York have dinner their catch a Broadway show stay in a posh hotel " Freddy said smiling

" Oh Freddy anywhere is perfect really ' Jill said as she and Freddy kissed again

Freddy thought he would never be able to kiss another woman like he kissed Jill as he'd been hurt and he was scared to get too close incase he would get hurt again but he really liked Jill she was kind and sweet and he could even maybe see a future for them maybe it might lead to marriage more kids that made Freddy smile and anyway he was sure Lotetta has moved on so why shouldn't he he was now a free man no screaming wife to tie him down and thought people wouldn't maybe believe it. Loretta lashed out at him hitting him and she even once gave him a black eye talk about turning into a monster and that out Freddy off relationships and he kept himself to himself really but Jill seemed diffrand and he hoped things could work out

Over the next few days Freddy seen a lot of Jill and the following weekend they went for a romantic walk together and Freddy asked Jill to be his girlfriend and she said yes so he was very pleased and she said when the summer holidays came she'd take him to meet her family and also Freddy bought Jill a necklace and got it engraved saying Jill all my love from Freddy and that night Jill went to Freddy's place for dinner and the pair ended up having sex

The following Monday Freddy was so happy singing to himself as he tended to his garden when suddenly he heard loud child. screams that made him look up

" What are those kids up to now can't turn your back on them for a moment ' Freddy thought as he stood up and followed the source of the screams and to his horror he seen Jesse slap another boy making him cry

'We do not slap other kids " Yelled Freddy gong over and grabbing Jesse who wriggled like crazy

" Let me go get your hands off me " Jesse yelled and Freddy grabbed him firmly about to tell him off and drag him to the heads office

" You listen to me young man their is a no bulling rule and I seen what you did to that boy so your coming to the office with me young man and lets see what the head has to say " Freddy said grabbing the boy by the arm

" Fuck you you know shit ' at he boy said shocking Freddy

" That is it you are going to make me angry maybe I don't know anything but I'm sure the head dose " Freddy said but somehow the boy escaped Freddy's grip and ran off

Freddy gave chase but couldn't find Jesse he was hiding so sadly Freddy had to let the matter drop,and over the next few days Jesse kept out his way but Freddy told Jill who wasn't suprised really Jesse had cursed before on school grounds and it's all he heard at heard really but it was clear that Jesse did not like Freddy and 3 days later he would really hurt Freddy

Freddy was cutting the grass and Nancy had come over to him to chat and Freddy had seen Nancy fall over grazing her knees the week before and he was asking how she was and Nancy was showing Freddy the scars when 2 other kids came running over in a panick

" Mr Freddy Mr Freddy come quick now " The little girl said grabbing Freddy by his sweater and the boy tugged on Freddy's arm confusing him

" What is it kids I'll play when I'm finished got to get this grass cut if I don't I'll get into trouble " Freddy begun thinking the kids wanted to play

" No no you have to come now it's a real emergency loke 911 " The little boy said

" Okay don't panic I'm coming " Freddy said turning off the grass cutter and letting the kids drag him in the direction of his house and to Freddy's horror he seen the lifeless body of his beloved cat lying on her side

" Smudge is sleeping and she. won't wake up we sometimes like to pet her ' Another little girl said as Freddy went over picking up his dead cat it was clear she had been strangled and had a bit of thing rope tied tightly around her neck

Freddy wanted to cry but he couldn't not in front of the kids so he bit his lip and blinked back tears and swallowed hard so his voice wouldn't tremble

" Smudge ..Smudge has gone to heaven " He said

" you mean smudge is dead aww " Said Nancy as Freddy nodded

Freddy didn't know what to say or do and the kids were way too young to know about death but Freddy knew his cat had been murderd and he had a rough idea of who killed her

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

" Im so sorry about your little cat are you sure it's Jesss that. killed her I'd never take him as an animal killer " Jill said shocked as she watched Freddy bury his cats body in the back yard of his house

' I'm positive I yelled at him other day remember I told you when I seen him hit and push over Robert I tried to take him to the head but he got free and ran off and today this happens so I'm certain it's him he hates me and he did this to pay me back " Freddy said sadly

" Oh he Dosent hate you non of the kids do but killing an animal well that shocked me I'm so sorry Freddy and I know how much little Smudge meant to you " Jill said sadly as Freddy nodded

" She was like my child kept me off up the drink as I was responsible for her she needed me and maybe I needed her and I got her when she was a kitten she and her siblings were abandoned I took her in I handed the rest of the kittens over to animal welfare but I kept her she was the cutest I guess but when I got her she was in a mess underweight cat flu. bald patches as she was covered in fleas I got bit too by them so was itching like crazy but she turned a corner gained weight regained health got rid of the fleas and she became a great little cat she was 5 and a great little companion so well behaved too " Freddy said sadly

" Well did you tell the head about Jesse killing smudge ..? Asked Jill as Freddy shrugged

" Though I know it was him a revenge attack no doubt Iv no prove it be my word against his really " Freddy said sighing knowing he was beaten

Though Freddy put a brave face on not breaking down in front of anyone later on when he was by himself and seen Smudg"s blanket cat tree scratch post her bowls and toys and bed he broke down crying as Smudge was his life really he doted on her

Freddy was tempted to take a drink as he found a small bottle of whiskey in the sideboard that once belonged to Tom but as Freddy looked at the bottle in his hand he had a flash back to when he was on the streets like a hobo and always drunk and unwanted

" No you have too much to loose now an awesome job a beautiful girlfriend and those kids you don't need this Fred don't go back to your old ways you will regret it " Freddy told himself and poured the whiskey down the sink and threw water on his face and tidied up a bit and next day he sadly packed away Smudg"s things and the school was having an open day soon so he would donate the stuff as he had no plans on getting another cat not for many years at least

Freddy never said anything to the teachers about Jesse killing his cat and he accepted their words of sympathy saying how sorry they were and that and Freddy tried to move on and get on with life and his job throwing himself into his work but even that would eventually be affected and it was about a few weeks after Smudg"s death Freddy's world would come crashing down around him

The trouble started on a sunny day when Freddy was tending to the flower beds after another morning of play with the kids when he seen Jesse again glare at him before running off and Freddy haven't forgotten about his cat

" Jesse Jesse you come back here " Freddy yelled standing up and going after the boy who now ran and even shoved two kids out the way in order to get away

" You killed my cat don't deny it ' Freddy yelled

" Yeah so what she was an old fleabag anyway " Jesse yelled shocking Freddy

" Get back here we need to talk you just can't go around killing animals if you were an adult you could get into serious trouble from Animal welfare maybe go to jail and get a huge fine huting and killing animals is so wrong you must know that ' Freddy yelled as he watched Jesse run off and also he ran by Kris and another little girl pushing them hard causing them to fall against a wal and cry and the other girl fell and scrapped her knee so Freddy ran to help them first Jesse would have to wait but he caught Jesse later that day

" I am getting tired of your behaviour young man you hurt those two little girls and I know it was you that killed my cat you can't go on behaving like this if your like this now what will you be like as an adult " Freddy said

" You know nothing and what if I did kill your old cat who cares as I said it was a scruffy old fleabag anyway I hate animals they make fun targets " Jesse said making Freddy angry

' I care that was my pet have you no consideration for people's feelings your heartless and a bully too you hurt those girls you can't hurt other people " Freddy said holding onto Jesses arm tightly

' Let me go your hurting me " Jesse said trying to kick Freddy in the shins. but he was able to keep Jesse at arms length but have a firm grip in him

" Not a chance were going to the head and your not. getting away this time your in trouble " Freddy said as he dragged Jesse kicking and screaming and cursing to the office Where Freddy told the head everything

Freddy went back to work and Jesses dad was called and the boy was suspended for a week and got into deep trouble off his dad so the evil boy set out to get his revenge on Freddy

At first Frddy noticed slight changes in things after Jesse got back he noticed the other kids don't come over to him or want to play with him anymore they'd stand point and whisper

" Hey kids you want to play hide and seek or tag " Freddy would say and normally the kids would be all over him dragging him to play their games with them but now they walked away saying " ER no were busy " and that confused Freddy and then nearly a week later when Freddy was in his house making lunch he got an official sounding knock on the door and when he opened it he seen the head teacher and another teacher on his doorstep looking deadly serious

" ER hi come on in fraid you caught me at a bad moment and the place is messy I still to vacuum, and wash the dishes " Freddy said smiling but feeling uneasy wondering what was going on

" Mr Kreugar you need to come to the school with us now we have something very serious to talk about " The head said

' ER okay hold on got a few things to do first then I'll come I'll be over in half an hour. " Said Freddy as he was about to go back inside

" No this can't wait you have to come right now the other teacher said as Freddy sighed and grabbed jus jacket and followed the staff to the school wondering what was going on

Well. that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

" What OMG their their is some mistake No ..no I'd never interfere with the kids I love them as my own kid I'd never harm a hair on their heads let alone molest them you ask anyone I'm not a pedofile infanct I hate them and if I met one I'd burn them alive " Freddy yelled

We believe that your father also called Fred Kreuger was one also killed several children too so history of child abuse and child killings in your family " The head said

" what ..Yeah okay that's true and it wasn't my father tha man was my unchal and I'm nothing like him I'd never dream of harming a child " Freddy said shocked

" You have been arrested in the past and we just found out you kept that from us " The head said

" Yeah but I wasent charged I took a leak in the street but late at night no kids around look I had bad times I hit the bottle hard I'd lost my wife and daughter she threw me out because of my drinking and I didn't look for a job So I was homeless for a while so yeah my past is nothing to be proud of I'm ashamed by it but that was my only downfall I drank too much but I'd never harm a child I swear to God " Freddy said shocked

" Well we did see adult sized bruises on one child's arm and scrapes on a child's back and reports you pushed a child over and 2 more came foward saying you touched them and I am sorry we can not have that carry on here we are s good pre school and school people trust us so. we will have to let you go and also the police have been contacted " The head said shocking Freddy

" Look I sweat to God I never touched this kids this is all lies and I know who is spreading them that little brat Jesse he is a trouble maker yeah okay I grabbed him on the arm but. he kicked me also he was the one that killed my cat " Freddy yelled now going off on a rant

" Mr Kreuger calm down and sit down please " The head yelled

" Calm down how can I fucking calm. down when I, being called a pedofile it was my damn fucking uncal not me sure he had the same name but that is all we have in common that kid Jesse is lying your taking a 5 year olds word over mine and as for the other kids with the injury on their back and being pushed over that was Jesse he shoved Kris against a wall and pushed Lisa over making her graze her knees I helped them but I'd never hurt them " Freddy yelled

" Also Nancy said you touched her and made her touch your inner things and said she looked sexy and wanted to kiss her as she looked so sexy she turned you on " The teacher said shocking Freddy

" What OMG Fuck sake no hell no I never only place I touched Nancy was on her shoulder or head like I do with the other kids but I'd never do or say that someone's putting these kids up to this " Freddy said shocked and it was true he never touched the kids like that or said things like that

" Well we shall let the police deal with it their on their way and we will send your things onto you as your no longer welcome in this school we have the children's safety to think about and we have to protect them from you " The head said

" Fuck you this is bullcrap I never touched those kids that little shit Jesse is spreading lies about me he hates me he fucking killed my cat and now all this but you know what I fucking quit I'd rather be on the streets than work here and be accused as a child molester " Freddy screamed getting up and storming out the office in a foul mood

" Mr Kreuger get back here were not finished " Yelled the head as Freddy stormed down the corridor trying to fight back tears not even looking at the 2 kids who watched him

" Freddy went back to his house and packed his stuff as he wasent staying their a moment longer it meant going on the run moving outta town but it was something he was prepared to do to no one would listen to him that he was innocent and that hurt him bad

It had to be that Jesse little punk he hated Freddy from day one for some reason and things just blew up with him and he already killed his beloved little cat and he spread those likes and God knows what he said to the other kids they were turned against him now

Freddy got interrupted by a knock on the door but he carried on packing his stuff

" Go away " Yelled Freddy in a foul mood and also still trying not to cry but the person knocked again

" Freddy please open up its Jill " Jill said

Shit Freddy had forgotten about her would she accuse him too and hate him

" I'm busy sorry " Yelled Freddy ignoring the knocking but it carried on Jill was not gonna go away that easy so in the end Freddy sighed and opened the door

" What come to accuse me too call me Freddy the pedofile " Freddy said coldly shocking Jill

" Look calm down I know you didn't touch those kids I heard about it and I know what Jesse is like but Jesse lies so well people believe him and God knows what he said to the other kids " Jill said

" Well I dunno but they are saying I molested them too I'd never harm those kids you know that " Freddy said

" Yeah I know also heard that you have lost your job where will you go now and you know you'll never be able to work with kids again after this they discoverd a pedofile in your family " Jill said sadly

" Yeah my unchal he was a pedofile and he killed kids too he had same name as me too his sins are affecting me now filthy evil bastard and I don't know where I'll go dpfar away from here as possible lie low for a bit I guess maybe go to a new state or even leave the country go to Europe always fancied seeing London change my name get a new history so I'll never be hounded again as that's how I feel " Freddy said as Jill sighed

" Well I'll miss you that's for sure and I believe you " Joll said before being cut off

" Come with me we can start a new life together " Freddy begun but Jill cut him off

" Im sorry I can't my family is here my Home and my job " Jill said

" What you wanna work at a place that wrongly accused me of child abuse if I was you I'd leave soon as possible that Jesse is an evil little bastard he fucked me up big time " Freddy begun bit Jill cur him off

" Freddy I know Jesse did wrong but he's still a little kid he's 5 years old bit too young to be called evil and he has his moments " Jill begun as if defending Jesse

' Well if you wanna stay fine by me then but no point in defending that little shut he's evil I'm telling ya and he will end up in jail time he's 16 now move aside I'm busy " Freddy said ignoring Jill

Jill wanted to say something but sighed as Freddy pushed by her and got ready to leave

" well it's been nice knowing you don't bother coming after me as I'll be far away and hope you meet Mr right one day " Freddy said giving Jill a kiss on the cheek and leaving not knowing where he'd go but as long as it was faraway from the school as possible


	11. Chapter 11

Freddy walked for miles it seemed replaying all what happened that day over and over he eventually arrived at the bus station where he'd get a bus out of town to a place no one would know him also by now it started raining so the rain hitting Freddy's face hid his tears

Freddy sat inside the bus station near other people and sipped cola and ate a burger not knowing where he'd go it looked if he was homeless again and he didn't hear a little voice saying " Hello " to him

Freddy looked over and seen a little girl about 2 or 3 a bit younger than the kids at the preschool Freddy smiled but said nothing as he was in no mood to talk to kids it was a kid that did this too him

" Lucy you don't talk to strangers " A woman said who was the child's mom and she glanced at Freddy but said nothing surly she didn't know about what happened had it reached the press already Freddy was now paranoid now by it all and. he would have to avoid people all together go back to being a loner again

" Oh smudge I'm so glad your not here just now and in a better place my life is hell now I'm a wanted man wrongly accused of being a pedofile and child molester and everyone hates me I didn't do anything I feel my world has come to an end " Freddy thought to himself looking at a photo of him cuddling his cat in happier times the photo was taken at his old place when he heard he just got the job at the preschool that was the happiest day of his life and he thought it was the start of a new life and he'd be at the preschool for many years to come see the kids grow up go on to school then high school then collage and maybe one day their kids would be their Freddy had big plans for his job and now they all ended all because of the lies of a little boy they beleived him and his lies over him and he even turned the other kids against him and that hurt him

' Scuse me Scuse me " A voice said and Freddy felt a gentle shake on the shoulder it was the mother of the little girl and she made Freddy jump a but

" Huh oh ' Was all Freddy said looking at the woman looking at him

" Bus is here you were miles away " the woman said looking at Freddy and strapping her daughter into her pushchair as their was a be if a walk to the bus

" Oh ER thanks I was day dreaming I guess " Freddy said grabbing his case and following the crowd to the bus

on the bus Freddy sat by himself and rested his head against the window as more people got on and about 10 minutes later the bus set off out of town

Freddy felt himself drift off to sleep as he was exhausted and still upset about events of that day it had been a very long day for him so he'd catch some sleep on the bus

Freddy had no idea how long he'd been sleeping for when the bus stopped and he heard voices and whispers and looking up Freddy got a shock when he seen the cops on the bus heading his way and he was then roughly grabbed by them

" Mr Kreuger you have the right to remain silent your under arrest for child abuse and molesting miners the cop said as everyone all staird and whispers of " OMG he's a pedofile and the woman with the little girl looked horrified

, OMG you sick evil bastard were you eyeing up my daughter your type are the scum of the earth ' The woman yelled grabbing her little girl in a hug

" What..? No No o never molested kids if never go harm a child you gotta believe me please " Freddy yelled as he was shoved over his seat by the cop who cuffed him and then dragged him to his feet

" No please you gotta stop I didn't do it you got it all wrong I'm telling ya all I didn't do it I swear I didn't " Frddy yelled crying again as he was roughly pushed foward banging his leg against the arm leg

" Sir are you okay you were shouting out " A young woman said gently touching Freddy's shoulder it been a dream

Freddy sat up and looked around a few people glanced at him but their was no cops on the bus and the woman with the little girl sat a few seats in front so he couldn't see her and she didn't bother with him

" Oh I'm sorry just a bad dream. sorry for disturbing you all " Freddy said now eating some gum to keep awake

The rest of the journey was uneventful and Freddy eventually got off in the next town which was about 20 miles away and hopefully no one would know him but he did plan to move on maybe take up odd jobs again get some money and he'd keep on travling where though he wasent sure

Eventully Freddy found an old abandoned building and stayed their IT wasent much but it do and it was now evening so Freddy desided to rest their and see the place better in the morning

Well that's that chappy done more later


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy spend a very uncontainable night sleeping on a bare floor and he was cold I fact he got very little sleep when he closed his eyes he relived the events of that day and everyone hated him now

When light shone in to the building he found it was like a boiler room pretty much like the one at the preschool and their was a table and couple of chairs their it do Freddy for a couple of days then he'd move on and he had about 2 or 3 days worth of food on him and some money so this hide out would be okay for a short time but where he'd go after that Freddy wasent sure he'd just keep moving

" Well Smudge this is my new home for the next day or two not much but hopefully I'll be safe till my name is cleared hopefully that will be soon and I can get my life back to some normality this is driving me crazy " Freddy said looking at the photo of him and Smudge again

That day was the longest day of Freddy's life the seconds seemed like hours and Freddy thought what he'd been doing if none of this happens maybe tending to the garden playing with the kids or doing odd jobs and he missed Jill too he thought he had a future with her now it was over she'd probably never want to see him again he had lost everything and also Freddy lost track of time he forgot to grab his watch infant in the rush Freddy forgot a few things

As Freddy couldn't sleep that night he desided to go out and clear his head and it was late so no one would bother him now but what Freddy did not know was that the police had been contacted and put out a report and people came foward saying they'd seen a man of that description at the bus station and on the bus and Freddy was wearing his red and green sweater and word of his where a outs had now spread so the angry parents were out for blood and had followed him

Freddy was walking along the quiet street with some food he'd bought at an all night store when he suddenly heard cars pamping their horns and flashlights on him and when he turned round and seen all the cars and their occupants he nearly died it was the parents of the kids

" Kreuger you fucking filthy child killer " one man shouted thinking he killed kids too

" Shit oh shit " Freddy thought panicking and suddenly he took off running dropping his groceries

" Gey back here now you fucking pervert you raped my little girl she's only fucking 5 years old you filthy bastard " A man screamed

" No no I never hurt those kids I swear I'd never hurt a child ' Freddy screamed as he ran just managing to stay ahead of the cars

Freddy ran all the way back to where he was hiding out and bolted the doors and held them closed

" Oh God oh God no please I didn't do it I never hurt them it's all lies I'm innicont I swear I am " Freddy screamed as everyone all shouted outside calling him names and accusing him

" Kreuger you get out here now you filthy fucker think it's fun having sex with little kids " A woman said screaming

" Look no I never did anything I sweat " Freddy said terrified what the mob would do to him and also unaware that outside was Jill she had followed the mob

" Look he didn't do it leave him alone he's innicont he'd never hurt a kid you have no idea what went on in that place " Jill screamed above all the shouting

" Look he's. Sick pedofile and he will get what's coming he even molested the kids in the school too he raped my 7 year old, daughter and tied to molest my 8 year old son " A woman yelled

" That's all lies Freddy never went near the school and never spoke to the older kids they don't even know him " Jill said

" Are you protecting him you condone all thise your as bad as he is turning a blind eye and your a teacher " A woman yelled

" I don't condone anything as nothing happened fuck sake " Jill screamed watching the others try and get Freddy out but he'd bolted himself in

" Freddy Freddy " Jill screamed not seeing a man and woman arguing by a car and the woman saying something " No this is not the right way ". And to Jills horror the nam who was Jesses dad got a bottle in gasoline and a cloth in it

" This is for my son you fucking sick bastard burn in hell " The man screamed throwing it through a window and setting fire to the place

" Freddy " Screamed Jill as she watched the fire take hold of their building

Inside Freddy begun to panic as he seen the fire take hold and he did his best to avoid it

" Oh god no no shit " Freddy said panicking but the fire soon caught hold of him too

" Freddy felt horrendous pain as the fire burned him melting his flesh he knew he was dying but he still struggled screaming in pain as he took off his jacket and threw his head back in agony and his life flashed before him like a movie

unwanted unloved kids bulling him taunting " Son of 100 maniacs ' that hurt Freddy also his abusive Unchal taking his belt to him and he even molested young Freddy and his aunt never beleived him then he seen Lorreta and Katherine them arguing and her leaving him taking their daughter also he seen himself on the street getting drunk all the time and finally working at the preschool and all the kids it was those kids lies that led to this how could they do this he thought they were his friends he never hurt them never

Eventully despite being a human fireball Freddy broke out the place running amongst the crowd making them scatter and scream before collapsing on the ground still on fire and dying and satisfied he was dead everyone left but Jill she went over to the smouldering remains and knelt beside them crying

" I'm so so sorry I wish things could have been different and I believe your innicont " Said Jill placing her jacket over Freddy's head and standing upwind walking away

13 years later

The. events of Freddy had been forgotten as the parents never mentioned him again but the former kids now adults had a weird feeling they were being watched and out the corner if their eyes they seen a horribly burnt figure of a man haunting them but weren't sure who he was

" That's that chappy done Yep more to come and in my story Freddy's an angry ghost that will go after the kids in the real world as that's more scarier


	13. Chapter 13

Nancy along with Kris Jesse and Quinton who remained good friends and we're now young adults sat in their class listening to the teacher drone on and Kris glanced out the window Whist chewing in the end of her pen when she seen Freddy again he was horrifically burned all melted and wore a filthy torn red and green sweater and a hat coverd his bald burned head and he grinned evilly at Kris making her jump in fear

" Kris is everything okay their ..? The teacher asked as Kriss fan a hand through her long blonde hair

" Huh oh yeah I'm fine miss sorry about that just thought I seen something don't mind me my over active imagination I guess ' Kris said looking at her books again

" Are you okay your so jumpy ..? Asked Nancy who sat next to her friend

" I dunno really I seen him out their again I'm sure he's linked to us but I can't remember wish I could " Kris said

" You mean the guy in the striped sweater and badly burned ..? Jesse said

Jesse had settled down over the years and changed a lot he'd become a good guy but still had anger issues like his dad

" Yeah why have you seen him too ..? Asked Jesse as Kris nodded

" Same here I seen him near my home and I thought I'd ran him over other day when I was backing moms car out the drive way. Who is he and for someone so badly burned you think he'd be in hospital " Nancy said

" well if we know him it must have been when we were very young kids as I don't remember him from middle school or high school I remember meeting you guys in high school " Jesse said winking at Kris as he had a crush on her

" Maybe we should ask out parents they will remember when we were very young but I dunno that sweater seems familiar some how dunno where " Nancy said

" Duh it's a Xmas sweater so yeah their out all the time at Xmas another boy said sitting near them he also was at the preschool and had seen Freddy's ghost but most of the other kids had moved outta town after the events happened

A little later that day as Nancy cut across campus Freddy appeared again almost scaring the hell out of her

" Fuck you who are you what do you want " She screamed

" Well well look at you all grown up now enjoying life something you brats and your lies that cost me " Freddy said

" What do you mean I don't know you who are you...? Nancy asked confused and scared but Freddy said nothing but vanished

" Nancy was struck dumb for a bit and confused what did this man mean how did he know her

Freddy also harassed Kris Quinton the other boy their but he was out to get Jesse as it was jesses fault he died

later that afternoon Jesse was in the collage libary studding as they all had a test soon and he was looking for books to read when he thought he heard laughing

" Who is their show yourself where are you " Jesse said looking around him but seen no one but he still heard the laughing

" Look asshole this ain't funny now who the hell are you " Jesse said and before he new it a huge bookshelf full of books fell on him knocking him out but luckily it didn't kill him but broke his leg

Staff found Jesse and helped get the book case off him and get him help

' Where is he he was here " Jesse said confused before passing out again

" Shit poor Jesse so it was that ghost that injured him then ..? Asked Quinton as everyone watched Jesse get loaded into the ambulance

" Yeah looks like it he said last thing he seen was the burned guy in the sweater he's haunting us all also Joe seen him too were linked to him but I don't know how " Nancy said

" Well we could ask out parents find out I guess " Kris said

" They won't tell I feel their hiding something the way they act and also in our year book all our school photos their is none of our very early years Ic only seen high school ones when we met and I don't recall seeing that guy " Quinton said and the others said things were like that in their house too

" Mom what was I like when I was very young I don't really remeber ..? Asked Kris later that night

" Oh you were really cute you haven't changed much just got bigger you were small for your age long blond hair way down your back and little bangs you were a quiet kid but sweet and always very girly you loved your dolls and always playing at Barbie preceding they were in beauty pageants and also you loved having your nails painted pink " The woman said smiling at her daughter

" Do you have any photos of me as a little kid mom like did I go to pre school or elementary ..? Asked Kris as she noticed her mom go pale a bit

" Er yes you did oh they knocked your old pre school down asbestos I think erm killed your caretaker too so they shut the place down and moved all your kids " The woman said lying

The preschool was still their but abandons and the caretaker Freddy was burned to death

" So what about photos mom I'd love to see myself as a little kid " Kris said

" oh theirs a few somewhere in the loft I think but it's dark up their and the light isn't working and spiders up their too ' The woman said knowing that Kris was not keen on spiders

Also elsewhere Nancy was asking her mom too about her early years but more or less got the same reply and so did Quinton but they sensed something was being hidden

" Mom did you ever know a guy with a red and green sweater and very bad burns ..? Nancy asked as her mom went pale

" ER no Hun I don't or didn't only person I know that was burned was Mark from the next street his leg was burned by a fire work one year you were about 8 or 9' 4tjnof July party we were at " the woman said

' No I remeber that those were minor burns this guy is burned. From head to food he's bald ad looks horrible and wears a old filthy ripped red and green sweater he's been following me and my friends and wonders who he was " Nancy said but her mom still wouldn't tell so Nancy with the others desided to take things into their own hands and research themselfs. To find the identity of this strange burned man who stalked them

well that's that chappy done more to come


	14. Chapter 14

" Okay will someone tell me what we're looking for ..? Asked Quinton as he Nancy and Kris sat around a Computer screen in the local Libary

" The towns past their is something out parents aren't telling us this hiding something I just know it and it's to do with that man we have to find out who he is and what he wants with us " Nancy said

Nancy was very smart for her years and seemed like 18 going on 28 wise beyond her years she'd always been like that

Nancy looked at the towns records from the years of their very early childhood and at first found nothing then Kriss seen something that shocked them a man wearing a striped sweater but the photo was small and black and white

" Wait what's that the guy their is wearing a sweater like our stalker ' Kris said

" wow says here last night residents of the small town of springwood tracked down pedofile 44 year old Fred Krueger who worked as a Gardner and handyman at Badham preschool tracked Krueger down to the next town and burned him to death none was charged with the incident " Nancy read

" Wait so that guy we're seeing is Fred Krueger but it can't be he's dead " Kris said

" Unless it's an angry ghost out for revenge see if theirs anything else their " Said Quinton as Nancy looked for more stuff but their was nothing just what they had read before

" So that man is known to the town and looking at that sweater I very vaugly recall a man wearing it he was slight bult dark hair always hung out with one of the teachers they ended up dating I think wonder what happened to her "said Kriss

" God knows I knew we were linked to him but how we are all the same age and we met in high school unless he went to different preschools " Quinton said

' He couldn't have their was only one in the area something is going on that is being kept from us we have to find out " Nancy said

Next day Freddy was the last thing on their mind as Jesse came home hobbling on crutches and his leg in plaster and a. Look don't fuss I can do it myself attitudes too but that was always Jessie

"so did you find anything out then who this dude in the sweater is fucking asshole almost killed me " Jesse said in a mood

" We think we have but not sure yet " Nancy said

" What do you mean you think so who is the guy ..? Jesse asked

" Well we did a bit of research other day and years ago in our town when we must have been about 5 or 6 years old at the preschool Badham their was. Caretaker that was a pedofile he molested the kids their he wore a striped sweater and had dark hair the parents of the town burned him to death we think that's him we're seeing and we could be linked to him I vaugly remeber a guy with a sweater like that but not sure " Nancy said

" I don't remeber at all I remember. going to school outta town ' Jesse said also trying to remeber and he had no idea that he started all the carry on

" I'm gonna ask my parents again we have to get to the bottom of this do you think that Fred is trying to tell us something or what ..? Asked Kris

" I dunno but he tried to kill me shoving that bookcase on me " Jesse said making a face

so do you guys think we're all linked to this Fred Kreugar guy and what would he want with us we were small kids at the time I don't remeber pre school or even first grade " Quinton said

" No idea and I thought we never knew each other to middle school we must have been in preschool together as Badham was the only preschool in the area unless we were in different classes their was 4 teachers I think " Quinton said

" Yeah think their was I cant remeber out teacher so long ago now " Sais Nancy wracking her mid. To try and find lost memories of her childhood but nothing it was of those days were blocked out and now she couldn't get to them

" You think our families will talk then tell us what we went on were not tiny kids now we're adults almost " Said Quinton

" We can only try also wonder where rest of the staff went and what happens to the building " Said Jesse

" Well my mom lied I feel said it had asbestos so they closed it down but I doubt it now " Kris said

" What you mean you expect is to go back to the old pre school don't think I could do that " Said Nancy with a shiver

" Only way we will find the truth if our parents won't say you know " Said Jesse glancing at the others who said nothing

" Or we could try and track down the staff see what they say " Said Nancy

" Yeah true but I'll ask mom again also she said this a lot of stuff from my past in the loft so I can look up their " Kris said hoping she'd get some awnsers and find out more about Fred

" Now are you sure you'll be okay Hun I won't be long an hour or two " Kiris mo, said later that night as she was heading out she was over protective of her daughter

" Mom I'm fine I'll put on a DVD and anyway I got homework might as well get it all done as I won't have time at weekend if I'm babysitting " Kris said with a laugh as she kissed her mom on the cheek

" Okay sweetie have fun and if you call your friends don't stay on the phone too long or even better use your cell phone " the woman said with a laugh

" Out of credit just now but I'll be fine don't worry now go shoo " Kris said as she watched her mom leave and as soon as she was out of sight Kris headed up to the loft to rummage and see what he could find

well thats that chappy done what will Kris find more coming soon


	15. Chapter 15

Kris soon found herself in the loft and it was really large filled with old furniture belonging to the family and her old baby crib Moses basket high chair and trash bags filled with old baby clothes and her pram and stroller also their was a large coach built dolls pram and crib a girls bike with ribbons on handle bars a rocking horse. a few trash bags full of old toys her mom was right she had lots of dolls trash bags full of Barbie dolls and 2 large dolls houses and near that sat a large clown doll on a rocking chair and Kris remembers being scared of it as a young child

Kriss carried on rummaging finding all kids of things and nearly being hit by a large Xmas tree that was up their too then she found a large white box with pink trim a baby box so Kris pulled it out and looked inside

she came across her first little pink outfit she wore in the hospital a baby blanket a bit of card that had her date time weight length of birth and 2 tiny footprints also her hospital ID bracelet a little box with her first tooth in it and a tiny platinum blond bit of hair with a pink ribbon on it and all the cards sent to her mom congratulating her mom on the birth of a beautiful baby girl that was her and a pink teddy that said its a girl on it and played a lullaby when it's paw was pressed .Also her christning robe and photos of her as a baby at the hospital and her christning and growing up and only 2 of her remaind of her as a young child at preschool age and as her mom said she was a cute little kid with long pale blonde hair down her back and little bangs one photo she was wearing a blue and white dress like a school dress the other one she was in a pink minnie mouse t shirt and a lot of snaps taken from the year before on a trip to Disney world when she was 4 and seeing those photos she started to remeber the trip and it was a good one and as Kris found nothing their she desided to put the baby box back but something was blocking it another box that was hidden away so she pulled that one out and opened it up

Inside the box was a lot of news paper cuttings and a large photo of a group of children all smiling and they looked very young about 5 and their in the front was her sitting next to Nancy Quinton and Jesse and their was 2 teachers at both sides of the kids

" Nancy Jesse and Quinton are here with me but how " Kris said to herself confused as she rummaged through the box pulling out news paper cuttings and reading about what happened

Kris lost track of time in the loft and didn't hear her mom come back

" Kris Hun I'm home where are you sweetie. " The Woman yelled looking for her daughter who came down the stairs carring the box and seeing it shocked her mom

" Where did you get that from that's privet stuff " The woman said shocked

" Mom you lied to me first of all I was at preschool with Nancy Jesse and Quinton we were in the same class Mrs Winton was our teacher what went on why did you hide all this away from me and what went on I want to know please " Kris said

" Oh baby girl I only wanted to protect you we all did you and your friends we shut that time of your childhood out something bad very bad happened " The woman said

" what is it to do with the ghost I'm seeing also some dreams I have too what went on am I linked to that man please I gotta know " Kris said as her mom started crying

" yes yes you are linked with him and indeed you all attended the same preschool it used to be a lovely little place like family really but a dark shadow would rock that little preschool to its very foundation and it never recover " the woman said

" So what happened then ..? Asked Kris

" Well you and your friends were all in Mrs Wintons class she was a lovely teacher and their was her assistant and the two teachers next door one of them a young teacher dated the man for a while " the woman said

" Wait a man you said was that the guy Fred Krueger ..? Asked Kris as her mom nodded

" Yes it was he was a Gardner come caretaker he did a lot of jobs at the preschool he appeard as good kind man and he had a little black and white cat too you kids meant everything to him he doted on you all always playing games and that but oh God Kris you were all babies really so so young and innicont little angels. And that evil man destroyed you all he would hurt you badly and touch you all in bad places and we beleived he raped you all he was a very sick pedofile " The woman said in tears

" God so what happened did the police get him ..? Asked Kris as the woman shook her head

" Oh the police were called but he skipped town but the police put out a report and people came foward saying he'd been seen so we tracked him down and burned him to death after that scandal rocked the preschool teachers resigned kids left I pulled you out too and in the end the place closed down no kids and the school moved locations as it was near by " The woman said

" So their was no asbestos then " Kris said as her mom shook her head

" No Hun their wasn't. I'm sorry . the woman said

" So what happened to the staff our old teacher and that ..? Asked Kris

" Well they left town changed their names so they wouldn't be linked to the scandal and moved away but it's all over now no one can hurt you and that man is dead now we killed him so nothing to be scared off " The woman said touching her daughters hand but Kris wasent too sure as she was sure he was back maybe for revenge

" So did you have anything to do with Fred Being burned to death then were you their when it happened ...? asked Kris as her mom nodded sadly

" Yes I'm afraid I was I never wanted it to end like this sure I wanted justic but a long prison sentence I didn't t want him to die as he never killed anyone but what happened. When he skipped town the police put out a description of hi and we found out he'd caught the bus to the next town people seen him and fellow passengers came foward and gave the name of the town where he got off so we tracked him down their it was late at night and he must have been to the all night groceries as he had a carrier bag in his hand and was wearing that red and green sweater he always wore He was walking down the road it was dark and we were all in cars we chased him the men screaming and cursing him and he ran he was a very fast runner could have been an Olympic athalete thinking back but he managed to keep ahead of us as he rad and was screaming no over and over and he sounded if he was crying we chased him to an old run down abandond building where he was hiding out and tried to get him to come out the teacher dating him insisted he was innicont and protected him yelling at us to leave him along but the men were after blood I was angry at him too but I didn't want him to be killed just brought to justice as he wasent a killer and taking a life wasent the awnser but that's what they did " the woman said sighing

" They killed him ..? Asked Kris as her mom nodded

" They did we could hear his agonizing screams coming from inside I will never forget it to this day and we all stood watching outside then he got out and was a human fireball he ran outside before collapsing and dying satisfied we left didn't even go and look at him guess we were so disgusted by him and the next day the police spoke to us about the guys death and a body burned beyond recognition had been found of course we lied denying it but the teacher told she loved Fred I guess we went after her but she'd skipped town and was never seen again " The woman said shocking her daughter who was speechless

well that's that chappy done more later


	16. Chapter 16

" So what happened find anything out ..? Asked Nancy later next day when the friends met in the coffee shop and Kris looked sad and serious as she nodded

" Yeah stuff I wish I didn't mom told me a lot of stuff and I found stuff too Kris said pulling out an old class photo and oldly enough Nancy had the same one but hers had a man at the back giving a goofy grin and one of the teachers bunny ears with his fingers

" Omg that's almost the same photo I have but that man isn't in it and that's him Fred Kreuger ' Kris said looking at the photo

" Yeah mom says that he was a caretaker that did bad things raped us even the boys suffered he molested Quintin Jesse and other boys and did it in such away no one knew " Nancy said

" Mom destroyed all my pre school stuff I found nothing she even said I was a sickly kid and didn't go to preschool but she's lying I'm here in the photo " Quinton said pointing himself out

" I can't find anything and dad yelled at me when I mentioned Fred Kruegers name saying never mention that name again " Jesse said

" Your dad was the one that burned him he molested us and raped us mom says but I don't remeber that happening " Kris said as Jesse sighed and put his heads in his arm muttering fuck

" What's up Jesse ..? Asked Nancy looking at her friend

" Fuck it's all my fault I remeber now it's just came back to me I was a fucking little prick as a kid a trouble. maker and hate to say this I was a bully if push you and the other kids about I wanted to be a hard man like my dad as i looked up to him he raised me to be tough and I bullied you guys " Freddy was protecting you from me he never touched us he got on at me putting me on report I got into trouble and I grew to hate him and wanted my own back " Jesse said

" Omg you mean Freddy was innicont " Gasped Kris as Jesse nodded

" He was I wanted to hurt him also I killed his cat he had a little black and white cat he loved that cat I got hold of it and a bit of rope and strangled it Freddy lost it with me sure he gripped my arm and he left a slight bruise and I used that against him also I made up lies saying he molested me and I got you kids to do the same I wanted him gone " Jesse said

" Shit our lies got an innicont man killed his blood is on our hands " Nancy said shocked

"Yeah that's why he's coming back to haunt us he wants his name clears we have to clear his name but how and their was a teacher he dated blonde woman if I remeber right they were close forgot her name she was nice " Kris said

" She's probably changed her name bet they all did Quinton said

" Yeah from what I read it was a huge huge scandal the preschool never recovers and closed its doors months later our parents took us out staff left so they closed it bult a new preschool with a new name closed the elementary school too relocating it we went to the new one " Kris said

" Yeah I think I remeber it's still near the new preschool that's called Rainbow something and I heard it be easier to work at the White House now to work their things have toughend up since the Kreugar scandal " Nancy said

" God all this is my fault why did I do it I was such a little prick back then " Jesse said sadly as the others sighed

" I wanna go back maybe their will be clues to where the staff went to and the preschool, is still their " Kris said

" What are you crazy Urgh abandond places give me the creeps " Quinton said as Kriss rolled her eyes

" Don't know how that will aid us in our quest to clear Fred's name but okay " said Nancy

" Okay we will do it this weekend my dad's outta town and maybe I can make peace with the spirit as I feel he's out to hurt me he caused that accident in the libary I just know it " Jesse said

" Will you be up for the trip these old abandond buildings can be dangerous I'd hate for you to get hurt futher " Kris said gently rubbing Jesses back

" Sure I'll be fine but this is important and needs to be done " Jesse said

" Well okay if your sure but don't wanna you getting hurt more now okay " Kris said rubbing Jessie's shoulder as he gave a small smile

" I dunno really you guys old abandond buildings can be dangerous years of neglect and that I'm it sure " said Quinton

" Oh come on we have to go your just as guilty as we are in framing that poor man if it wasn't for our lies he would still be alive today damn talking about wishing to turn back time ' Said Nancy

" Yeah I guess I am but look you guys how do we go about clearing his name and it happened so long ago some people may have forgot about it or the don't wanna know know what I mean ' Said kris

" Guss we could track down our old teachers they'd know how to do it and it also means us telling the truth owning up for our crime saying we ended up with a vandetta against him ' said Quinton sighing

" Yeah especially me I'm the one that hurt him with my lies and got the guy killed ' Said Jesse sighing

" So what we gonna do now I mean the guys dead now who will we tell it won't bring him back and who'd believe us .. I mean can you imagine us walking into the price station now as adults saying oh remember the carry on with Freddy Kuruger raping us as preschoolers guess what it's all lies we made it up fuck they'd throw the book at us for wasting police time and that cops. don't take to kindly to that shit you know 'Said Kris

' Shes right you know we would be locked up 'Nancy added but got cut off by Quinton

" Well smartass what we supposed to do then forget about it and move on and live with the guilt forever cos I don't wanna be thrown in Jail that's for sure " Quinton yelled

" Calm down dude will you this ain't gonna get us anywhere look we need to go back to the preschool get evidence that Freddy was inmicont and if we find anything well we can take it from their. if not well guess we will have to move on so what do you guys say ' Jesse said looking at the others

" I dunno it could be dangerous and old abandond buildings creep me out and they say it's haunted Freddy's ghost you know even talking about it is giving me the creeps 'Said Kris with a shiver

" well I'll do it count me in and I don't believe in ghosts anyway ' Said Nancy

' Well okay those who wanna come meet me this weekend at 10 am and we can see what we can find to clear Fred's name those who don't wanna well you guys can stay at home " Jesse said making the others sigh not sure what they were gonna do

well that's that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

" Mom do you have a few moments I need to talk to you it's important " Said Kris a little later that night

" Sure Hun if it's about learning to drive I said I will think about it ' The woman said glancing at her daughter

" No it's not that it's more important I have to tell you " said Kris looking deadly serious making her mom look worried

" OMG oh Kris your not pregnant are you " Her mother said worriedly

" What..? Hell no but this is serious so please listen " Said Kris touching her moms hand as the woman breathe a sigh of relief

" Mom I know you don't like talking about this as it's the past and you tried to bury it but it's about that caretaker Fred Kruger the guy at my old preschool " Kris begun but got cut off

' Kris I don't want to hear that mans name mentioned in this house again he destroyed your childhood he is burning in hell where he belongs alsong with his father or uncle whatever he said he was " The woman said

" Yeah I know but he might have been innicont look mom what I'm saying us kids made a pact with Jesse to get him thrown out the preschool why we did it dunno we were dumb kids " Kris begun but got cut off again

" Don't talk stupid the man was a child molester he raped you he raped all of you took your innocence he was evil " The woman said

" Mom we lied Jesse had a grudge against him like he dose with a lot of people Jesse admitted he was a brat Freddy stood up to him aginst turned us against him he bribed us with candy to make up lies about Freddy truth is Freddy never touched us he was a harmless guy that loved his cat and our teacher he wasent into kids " Kris said but her mom didn't listen

" You don't know what your on about Kris you were only 5 years old you bearly remember only recently you asked me about your early childhood you'd forgotten and the reason why you forgotten was cos of him he molested you like the others " Said the woman

" No he didn't look mom Iv been seeing his ghost he can't rest till his name is cleared we got an innocent man killed for a pile of dumb candy just ask Nancy Quinton or Jesse were the 4 that started it " Kris begun but her mom cut her off yet again

" Look Kris I won't discuss that subject anymore if your going to keep carrying on like this maybe it be better if you stopped hanging out with Nancy and those boys if their going to fill your heard with fairy stories now I won't hear any more about this subject and never mention that name in this house again he is dead and rotting in hell where he belongs " The woman said and at that moment a door was heard banging from upstairs making Kris jump a bit as she knew Freddy was close by but her mom put it down to a window being left open

Else where the other 3 had the same problem Jesse wouldn't dare mention Freddy's name to his dad and Nancy and Quinton parents wouldn't believe them too

A bit later that evening Jesse was in the shower when he thought he heard something

' Dad dad is that you " Yelled Jesse turning off the water and wiping soap out his face but he got no awnser

Truth was his dad was in the lounge watching a ball game on tv and didn't hear his son yell

Jesse then heard a bang so desired to investigate still thinking it was his dad mucking around but as soon as he stepped out the shower he slipped on a wet flannel falling on his wrist and breaking it also at that time the strong smell of burning filled Jesses nose like burning flesh

Jesse screamed in agony as his dad came running up the stairs thinking it was an accident and Jesse knew their was no point in telling him it was Freddy's ghost as he wouldn't believe him

" Shit son what happened are you okay " The man said panicking

" Damn I think it's broken I er slipped on the flannel ' Jesse said as his dad helped him up and wrap a towel around him

Jesse glanced back over his shoulder as he was helped out the bathroom and he gave a small gasp when he seen Freddy standing in his bathroom grinning as if he caused the accident was Freddy out for revenge

As Jesse thought his arm was broken and in a bad way too he would need surgery to put a pin in it as the bone was twisted and broken and also that mean a stay in hospital too so he couldn't go to the old preschool but Jesse still didn't say anything to his dad what was the use he wouldn't believe him anyway

" Guys guys wait up will you " Yelled Quinton next day as he ran to catch up with the girls

" So have you girls heard what happened to Jesse last night then ..? Asked Quinton

" No why what happened ..? Asked Nancy looking a bit worried

" He broke his arm badly he's to get surgery later today I called on him this morning a neighbour told me that he and his dad were still at the hospital they say he slipped coming out the shower and broke his arm " Quinton said

" And do you believe that ..? Asked Nancy as a couple of weird accidents had happened in the past those who upset Freddy it seemed

" I dunno why are you thinking it's Freddy's ghost " Said Quinton

" I dunno but a few accidents have happened in the past Jesse is the latest " Nancy said

" yeah look at the cases of Debbie drowning at the beach she died she said Freddy raped her also Josh he is paralaized from the neck down after a car crash yet his brother walked away unharmed and don't forget Andy another boy he hung himself last year and Lisa who died from a fractured skull she got on holiday 2 years ago in a freak accident and Joanne who killed herself after she caught her boyfriend cheating and their was 3 other incidents " Nancy said

" Yeah but they didn't die and Jessie isn't dead" Quinton said

" True but he got hurt Freddy is hurting us for revenge that's why we have to clear his name and then he can rest and peace and this will stop hopefully look we have to go back to that preschool I feel their is something their waiting to be found you guys can stay behind if your too scared hell I'll go alone if I have to " yelled Nancy

" Look you can't do that okay even though we don't wanna really we will come too and put an end to all this " Said Kris sighing

" so did you girls say anything to your folks about lying about Freddy ..? Asked Quinton

" Yeah but they wouldn't believe us I told mom about lying for a pile of candy but mom insists Freddy raped me and all you guys I must have been so convincing as a kid and the bruises that Jesse gave us she thought Freddy gave us "Kris said

" Same here mom won't listen to me that's why we need proof solid proof that Freddy didn't do it 'Nancy said but what the trio didn't know yet


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay you can see him for 10 miniutes and don't stress him to much he's still a little groggy from his anithestic " A nurse said as Quinton and Nancy went into a small room to see Jesse in a bed with his arm in plaster and he was looking pale

" hey guys thanks for coming hopefully this will cheer Jesse up he's been feeling down since his accident " Jesses dad said smiling

" Thanks for having us sir and yeah we will try our best " Quinton said as he and Nancy pulled up a chair next to the bed watching the other man leave the room saying something about going to find a vending machine to grab a bite to eat

" Hey buddy you don't look to great so how you feeling then ..? Asked Quinton

" Like shit and thanks for the complement dude so no Kris today ..? Asked Jesse

" No she's to help her mom or something their getting the spare room ready family coming over as Kris mom has a big birthday coming up I think she's like 40 not sure what she said but she sends her love so fraud your stuck with us today " Said Nancy with a smile

" Well I'm not comparing " Said Jesse with a laugh

" So have you been eyeing up the nurses in here seen a couple of cute student nurses already " Said Quinton earning a punch in the arm from Nancy

" Shut up you but seriously how are things your dad said it was an accident you slipped on a flannel is that true ..? Asked Nancy

" Well what do you think ..? Asked Jesse looking at Nancy who shook her head

" I swear it was him he was in my bathroom and he caused me to fall he tried to kill me " Jesse said

" Who Freddy did ..? Asked Nancy a bit shocked

" I seen him well his outline and I smelt burning like burning flesh a disgusting smell I heard banging and when I went to go and investigate I slipped or maybe I was pushed and I landed on my arm I swear it's Freddy he's out for revenge " Said Jesse

" I believe you we both do and so dose Kris and he has to be stopped have you tried talking to your dad about this ..? Asked Nancy

" Are you kidding..No chance he won't talk about it it's if he's wiped it from history he still believes Freddy molested us and the case died when he died " Jesse said

" My dad's the same wont mention Freddy's name ' Said Quinton

" and I am in the same boat I guess and so is Kris that's why we have to prove his inniconce maybe that way he will rest in peace God I wish we could turn back time " Said Nancy

" Yeah same here I'd have never been such a asshole to him but anyway are you guys still going back to the preschool this weekend ..? Asked Jesse

" Yeah let's hope we can find some clues that will clear him guess you won't becoming any word of you getting home yet ..? Asked Quinton

" Not for a few more days also my dad's sister is coming over to help us she used to be a carer she said I'll need some help gonna be kinda awkward but hey guess I'll manage but no I won't be coming with you guys I'm afaraid " Said Jesse looking up as his dad came into the room catching a little of what was being said

" Huh what's that go where ..? The man said with a smile

" Oh were going to the new out of town mall guess with Jesse being in hospital he won't be able to come " Nancy said making up a story

" Oh right no sadly no Jesses gonna be in for a few more days but maybe another time he can go " The older man said

" Er yeah sure another time once my arm is better I'll come with you guys maybe go to the multiplex and catch a movie or something " Jesse said with a smile

' Great that's a date and hopefully Kris will come too ifnshes not landed with family " Said Quinton with a laugh and wink as Jesse made a face

" Wow so what do you think about that Freddy attacking people I had no idea Ghosts could do that really ' Said Quinton

" Angry ghosts will and Freddy is angry also I just sense he is behind all the other accidents he's seeking revenge on those who wronged him in life that's why we have to prove his innocence so this will stop come on let's find Kris she has to know too " Said Nancy grabbing Quinton by the wrist as they headed to Nancy's hoping she could get away from her family for a bit but when they got their their was no one at home as the place was locked up and car wasent in the driveway

" Excuse me excuse me " A voice said and Quinton and Nancy turned round to see an older woman in her garden

" If your looking for the young girl and her mom they have gone out for the day shopping I think in town " The woman said

" Oh yeah okay right thanks guess we will need to come back later " Nancy said

" Did they say what time they'll be back at we were hoping to see Kris " Quinton said

" I'm not sure perhaps about 6 it's not a late night tonight and depends on the traffic but I'd call if I were you don't want you coming on a wasted journey " The woman said smiling

" Er no that's true and thanks " Said the woman before going back to her work

" Wow who was that noisy old woman ..? Asked Quinton

" Oh old Mrs Harris she's a strange old woman prepares cats to people that's why her husband left her years ago another memory from early childhoood " Said Nancy as her and Quinton left

Later that evening Nancy desided to call Kris but got no awnser

' Hi this is Kris im sorry I can't come to the phone right now but if you wanna leave a message I'll get back to you soon cya later " A friendly voice said in a cheery way

" Hi Kris it's Nancy you have to pick up are you still up for that date tomorrow please get in touch like ASP thanks bye " Nancy said

" Any luck ..? Asked Quinton who was also still with Nancy

" No it's so not like her not to awnser " Said Nancy

" Well maybe she's left her phone down somewhere you've even done that in the past it's easy done if you have a lot on your mind " Quinton said

" No Kris never leaves her phone behind she loves her phone no something's up come on let's go back to her house " Nancy said as Quinton sighed

" I'm sure she's fine maybe she's in the bath you know how Kris loves water and still love that little mermaid and she won't like it if we get her out the bath' Quinton said but Nancy didn't reply and when they reached the house their was still no one home which was unlike them and gut instinct told Nancy something was wrong but what she wasent sure

that's that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

Nancy along with Kris Jesse and Quinton who remained good friends and we're now young adults sat in their class listening to the teacher drone on and Kris glanced out the window Whist chewing in the end of her pen when she seen Freddy again he was horrifically burned all melted and wore a filthy torn red and green sweater and a hat coverd his bald burned head and he grinned evilly at Kris making her jump in fear

" Kris is everything okay their ..? The teacher asked as Kriss fan a hand through her long blonde hair

" Huh oh yeah I'm fine miss sorry about that just thought I seen something don't mind me my over active imagination I guess ' Kris said looking at her books again

" Are you okay your so jumpy ..? Asked Nancy who sat next to her friend

" I dunno really I seen him out their again I'm sure he's linked to us but I can't remember wish I could " Kris said

" You mean the guy in the striped sweater and badly burned ..? Jesse said

Jesse had settled down over the years and changed a lot he'd become a good guy but still had anger issues like his dad

" Yeah why have you seen him too ..? Asked Jesse as Kris nodded

" Same here I seen him near my home and I thought I'd ran him over other day when I was backing moms car out the drive way. Who is he and for someone so badly burned you think he'd be in hospital " Nancy said

" well if we know him it must have been when we were very young kids as I don't remember him from middle school or high school I remember meeting you guys in high school " Jesse said winking at Kris as he had a crush on her

" Maybe we should ask out parents they will remember when we were very young but I dunno that sweater seems familiar some how dunno where " Nancy said

" Duh it's a Xmas sweater so yeah their out all the time at Xmas another boy said sitting near them he also was at the preschool and had seen Freddy's ghost but most of the other kids had moved outta town after the events happened

A little later that day as Nancy cut across campus Freddy appeared again almost scaring the hell out of her

" Fuck you who are you what do you want " She screamed

" Well well look at you all grown up now enjoying life something you brats and your lies that cost me " Freddy said

" What do you mean I don't know you who are you...? Nancy asked confused and scared but Freddy said nothing but vanished

" Nancy was struck dumb for a bit and confused what did this man mean how did he know her

Freddy also harassed Kris Quinton the other boy their but he was out to get Jesse as it was jesses fault he died

later that afternoon Jesse was in the collage libary studding as they all had a test soon and he was looking for books to read when he thought he heard laughing

" Who is their show yourself where are you " Jesse said looking around him but seen no one but he still heard the laughing

" Look asshole this ain't funny now who the hell are you " Jesse said and before he new it a huge bookshelf full of books fell on him knocking him out but luckily it didn't kill him but broke his leg

Staff found Jesse and helped get the book case off him and get him help

' Where is he he was here " Jesse said confused before passing out again

" Shit poor Jesse so it was that ghost that injured him then ..? Asked Quinton as everyone watched Jesse get loaded into the ambulance

" Yeah looks like it he said last thing he seen was the burned guy in the sweater he's haunting us all also Joe seen him too were linked to him but I don't know how " Nancy said

" Well we could ask out parents find out I guess " Kris said

" They won't tell I feel their hiding something the way they act and also in our year book all our school photos their is none of our very early years Ic only seen high school ones when we met and I don't recall seeing that guy " Quinton said and the others said things were like that in their house too

" Mom what was I like when I was very young I don't really remeber ..? Asked Kris later that night

" Oh you were really cute you haven't changed much just got bigger you were small for your age long blond hair way down your back and little bangs you were a quiet kid but sweet and always very girly you loved your dolls and always playing at Barbie preceding they were in beauty pageants and also you loved having your nails painted pink " The woman said smiling at her daughter

" Do you have any photos of me as a little kid mom like did I go to pre school or elementary ..? Asked Kris as she noticed her mom go pale a bit

" Er yes you did oh they knocked your old pre school down asbestos I think erm killed your caretaker too so they shut the place down and moved all your kids " The woman said lying

The preschool was still their but abandons and the caretaker Freddy was burned to death

" So what about photos mom I'd love to see myself as a little kid " Kris said

" oh theirs a few somewhere in the loft I think but it's dark up their and the light isn't working and spiders up their too ' The woman said knowing that Kris was not keen on spiders

Also elsewhere Nancy was asking her mom too about her early years but more or less got the same reply and so did Quinton but they sensed something was being hidden

" Mom did you ever know a guy with a red and green sweater and very bad burns ..? Nancy asked as her mom went pale

" ER no Hun I don't or didn't only person I know that was burned was Mark from the next street his leg was burned by a fire work one year you were about 8 or 9' 4tjnof July party we were at " the woman said

' No I remeber that those were minor burns this guy is burned. From head to food he's bald ad looks horrible and wears a old filthy ripped red and green sweater he's been following me and my friends and wonders who he was " Nancy said but her mom still wouldn't tell so Nancy with the others desided to take things into their own hands and research themselfs. To find the identity of this strange burned man who stalked them

well that's that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

" Bit old for pre school aren't you " A female voice coming from the shadows said making Nancy and Quinton spin round as they got a scare

" Huh wha " Said Nancy looking at the woman who had a crazy look in her eyes but remains partly hidden

' Oh I know what you kids are like coming here poking your nose in trying to find out about the scandal that happened year years ago we'll you won't find anything that's for sure everything was destroyed all traces of the scandal " The woman said

" Er we just wanna know what went on and that " Begun Quinton glancing at Nancy

" Hmm really or have you come to gloat see where that man died that night well it wasent here if that's what your looking for Quinton " The woman said shocking Quinton

" How how do you know me Iv never seen you before in my life " said Quinton now confused

" Oh but you have but you might not remember me but I remember you their was a group of you Nancy Kris and Jesse you were all 5 years old at the time you all looked so sweet and innocent but because of you a man died " The woman said

" Yeah Fred Krueger we know he was the caretaker tall thin dark haired man really soft spoken touch a southern accent yeah we remember him well ' Nancy said

" Freddy was such a sweet man would never harm anyone and he doted on his little cat Smudge and he suffered a horrific death burned alive that poor poor man was " The woman said now coming into the light and making Quinton and Nancy gasp a little as they knew her after all

" OMG Miss Jill " both Quinton and Nancy gasped not believing it was their former beloved teacher

The woman looked insane now her once perfect blonde hair was greying and unwashed and tied in a ponytail down her back also her clothes were filthy and worn with holes in some areas also she looked if she was drunk or on drugs and she smelled really bad too she had changed a lot over the years

" Yes it's me I have to say the years have been kinder to you than me so you must be collage age now look at you all grown up young adults starting out in life and it won't be long till you are all married with kids of your own " Jill said

" Er yeah we are in collage now but no plans of settling down yet and won't be kids for a good few years but OMG what happened to you you have changed so so much my mom is older than you but hate saying this you look like 10 years or more older than her "Nancy said stunned

" Oh stress years and other problems took its roll I guess life haven't been easy over the years far from it " Jill said

" Looks like it but what happened our parents never said anything to us they kept it for many many years ' Quinton said

" You tell me your part if it are you not also that other boy Jesse and a lot has happened lives were ended and destroyed I might as well been burned to death that night too ' Jill sighed

" You mean Freddy he was burned to death that night our parents killed him " Nancy said as Jill sighed and nodded

" You were all so young adorable little kids I loved working with you kids that's why I took the job and Freddy he had it hard in life bullied all his life his mom didn't want him and he was handed to family and his uncle who had the same name was child killer he abused and raped young Fred in the end Freddy left home and things got worse on the streets u wanted and when he finally got this job he so wanted to be sucsefull he smartend himself up stayed off the drink and made a fresh start and he loved his job and adored you kids his own wife left him taking their little girl with her so you were like his sons and Daughters he loved you all and he loved his job then things changed and went down hill for him and then ...well you know he was killed " said Jill sadly

" So what happened after that and how did you end up like this you were once beautiful and so smart like a business Barbie doll " Said Nancy as Jill smiled a little

" Well after Freddy died the parents accused him of being a pedofile and he interfered with you kids and also more stories were made up he raped girls of 13 and as I stuck by him I was accused for hiding him their anger turned to me and just after they closed the preschool down as all the parents were taking their kids out of it the preschool was seen as tainted now people, were still not happy they burned his house down and trashed the preschool and then it became a den for druggies and sick souvenir hunters as Freddy's story was all over the headlines I was called to appear in court and they thought I was covering things up to protect Freddy so they turned their anger on me they torched my house when I was out at the time also burned my car and attacked me bad they shaved my head clean and beat me up bad I was in hospital with a punctured lung 4 broken ribs my arm was broken in 2 places and my pelvis was broken thigh bone and my ankle and I lost 4 teeth said I knew about you kids being abused and didn't protect you but from what Freddy would rather harm himself than you guys he valued his job too much he thought God was smiling on him giving him this chance " Jill said

" We know " begun Quinton but got cut off by Jill

" Do you ..do you really know the pain you caused that poor man it was you that caused him this also your friend Jesse you even killed his poor little cat he loved that cat it was his baby that really broke his heart when you did that " Jill said sadly

Quinton or Nancy didn't say anything but lowered their heads looking sad

" Lost your toungs by the looks of it so that's it you won't find anything here everything is gone destroyed oh and Nancy if you want to take the doll Suzy feel free no one owns her now she will just rot here like everything else " Jill said with a hacking cough that sounded if she smoked 20 packs a day

" Huh wha ,.? Wait how do you know about Suzy the doll " Nancy said stunned

" Dosent matter she's yours if you want her but might as well go home and leave me here no one cares if I live or die and I doubt anyone else will I dated a child molester they say worst crime ever in their eyes " Jill said sitting on a small chair s Nancy and Quinton looked at each other

" Er Miss Jill I think you should know something it's important we tell you this " Quinton begun but got cut off

" How could you guys do that to Fred he never harmed a single hair on your heads he'd rather hurt himself than harm a child why spread all those stories and lies about him he never did you any harm he treated you kids as his own he loved this job of mixing with public and teaching you kids yet. You make up lies about him why ..? Asked Jill sadly as Quinton and Nancy only shrugged

" Dunno really guess we didn't think " Quinton said

" So your admitting you lied about Freddy molesting you ..? Jill said

" We didn't mean too dunno what came over us and Jesse said if we did it he'd get us all free candy but we weren't thinking that in the end it lead to Freddy's death ' Nancy said

" Well an innocent man died because of you and my life and happiness was destroyed I had started dating Freddy and who knows we might have been happily married now with kids of our own " Jill said as Nancy sighed

" Were so so sorry I remember you and Freddy being together a lot but my memory of here is vague as I was so young at the time " Nancy said

' Well we were and now he's dead and I'm still hunted and living in an old abandond preschool and I mean living this is my home now " Jill said looking at Quinton and Nancy

" I'm sorry we lied about Freddy how can we clear his name then everyone in the town still hates him and it's not just that we've been seeing his ghost and we think he's caused accidents Jesse and Kris are in hospital Kris is in a coma " Nancy said sadly

" Well what do you expect me to do then perhaps it was Freddy his spirit will be really pissed off id imagine so perhaps he's out for revenge so you two better watch your backs now or worse may come to you " Jill said in a threatening tone that gave Nancy and Quinton the shivers

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

" Look please Miss Jill we just wanna clear Freddy's name how can we do it they might not believe us see us as dumb teens also we want our friends to get better and Freddy's ghost to stop haunting us " Nancy said

" I don't know but now you know what it's like to be hunted and hurt like you hurt Freddy and me " Jill said glaring at the couple as she lit up a cigarette her mad bloodshot eyes penetrating right through the teens as if she was threatening them

" Your Mad you know that " Nancy said

" Yes I am indeed you all did this to me you not just destroyed Freddy's life you destroyed mine too now maybe it's best you leave before Freddy comes for you just like that little song he sang when playing with you one two Freddy's coming for you now he is coming for you for his revenge " said Jill laughing like a maniac and showing her yellow rotting broken teeth that had some missing and her breath stank like rancid meat

" Come on Nancy let's get outta here that woman is insane that's not the once lovely Miss Jill we once knew this woman is a lunatic and needs locked up " Said Quinton grabbing Nancy as they headed out the door to leave

" She's our only hope she knows we lied about Freddy if we could go to the cops with her well we could clear Freddy's name then Jesse and Kris will recover and Freddy's name will be cleared we need her help " Nancy said

" What go back in their are you crazy ..? Oh hell no that woman is dangerous no we will have to find another way of clearing his name but I don't wanna see that batshit crazy woman again " Quinton said driving off and leaving the preschool behind and Nancy sighed but she haven't given up on Jill yet she planned to go back again

" Hey sweetie have a nice day then ..? Asked her mom later

" Huh ..Oh yeah it was okay any word about how Kris is doing can we go and see her ..? Asked Nancy

" I don't know yet Hun I'm going to be talking to her mom later but as far as I know she's still the same poor girl " Muttered the woman sadly but Nancy said nothing

It was two days later when Nancy finally got to see Kris when her mom took her and kris and Nancys moms hugged as they met in the corridor and Kris mom was crying

" Th..they say she might be left brain damaged if she pulls through my beautiful baby girl she was so bright and talented the world was hers she could have been anything now her life is destroyed I'll never see her graduate or see her walk down the aisle on her wedding day or hold any grandchildren I'm told she could be like a newborn baby won't be able to feed herself I'm even asking myself would it be better to let her go as she would have no life and be dependent on me and caregivers all her life she would hate that " The woman sobbed

" Look don't talk like that Kris is strong she will pull through you see " the other woman said and both didn't see Nancy slip into a small side room that was full of bleeping machines and bathed in a bright light and their in the bed looking so tiny and frail was an unconscious Kris with tubes coming out from everywhere also her face was bruised and she had a dressing on her cheek and her long blonde hair gone shaved off no doubt and a large bandage with rubes coming out covered her head and the machines were breathing for her

" Oh Kris I'm so so sorry this has happened to you I think we're all cursed Freddy has cursed us " Nancy sobbed holding her friends hand and seeing scraps on her arms too

" You gotta get better sure we all are gonna see Europe when we take our gap year next year you have been saving so hard for it we all have you me Jesse and Quinton the 4 of us we were gonna see all the famous landmarks in Europe Paris London Rome Norway Sweden Germany all of Europe then stop of at Disneyland you'll get to see Ariel and Minnie but you have to make a full recovery so you can come with us and then we can have our Wild gap year and everyone better watch out we will drive them crazy " Nancy said with a soft laugh as she held Kris hand but still no response

Nancy went quiet for a bit watching the machines keep Kris alive and all the bleeping they made and it was clear that poor Kris would be going nowhere for ages that's if she ever did recover

" Kris Hun I think I can help you and clear Freddy's name too " Nancy said leaning close to Kris and talking into her ear that was bandaged but she hoped she could hear her as she explained her story hoping Kris would maybe respond but she didn't

" Nancy Hun time to go we need to get back we can see Kris another day ' Said her mom giving Kris a kiss on the cheek and telling her to pull through and wake up soon before leaving with Nancy

" Nancy I think you may need to brace yourself for the worst really Kris might not make it it's those machines keeping her alive " The woman said later in the car

" No mom Kris is strong she's always been a strong person she'll make it and she'll be able to come on the gap year trip with us " Nancy said

" If that's the one to Europe next year I doubt it Hun sure Jesse will be able to go he's not that badly hurt and I'm sure another girl will go to make up the numbers what about Amanda or Jenifer their lovely girls and your cousin Joanne she'd love to go " The woman begun but Nancy cut her off

" No mom yeah sure I love Joanne and Amanda and Jenifer are lovely girls but I want Kris to come we've talked about this all through high school it be the four of us her me and the guys Jesse and Quinton and I'm sure she will pull through she'll be fine all she'll be left with is scraped arms bruised face and a bad haircut for a bit but she'll recover from that " Nancy said

" Hun please you don't understand the full extent of Kris injuries she's had major brain surgery her brain got badly injured if she was to survive she'd never be the same she'd be like a baby again you heard what her mom said I'm sorry darling the Kris you knew is gone " The woman said trying not to cry herself as Nancy chocked back a sob as she thought back to their care free high school days drooling over boy bands giving each other makeovers watching scary movies eating junk food till they could eat no more. or prank calling friends or kids in their school but Nancy was determend to get that old Kris back and felt Freddy was behind this so she made plans to go back to the school again to see Jill but again no one would know apart from Quinton as she hoped he'd come too

" What are you fucking crazy you wanna go back to that preschool and that crazy woman you don't know what she's cabable off that's not the Miss Jill we all knew once God knows what that creature is but it's not safe their and I'm not going back and I don't want you going back we can find another way of clearing Freddy's name " Quinton said

" Okay tell me what other way walk into a cop station saying oh hi we're the kids from Badham preschool we lied about our caretaker Fred Krueger sold him out for candy and got him killed fuck sake Quinton they will lock us up for wasting their time or we have to prove his innocence ourselfs and like it or not Jill can help us " Nancy begun but got cut off

' No look it's too dangerous I'm not going back and I wouldn't advice you too eatheir unless you wanna die " Quinton said

" Look Quinton please " Begun Nancy grabbing his arm

" I said NO okay I'm not going back their and I don't want you going back too look just forget about it okay " Quinton yelled shaking Nancy off his arm

" You bastard you want Kris to die if we clear Freddy's name he might help her recover I'm sure he was behind her accident " Begun Nancy

" Fuck it Nancy what are you on have you been hanging out with those Rastafarian kids smoking weed by the bin shed what happened to Kris was a horrific accident Freddy has nothing to do with it so forget that idea that only happens in fairy stories and we're not little kids anymore so get over it okay " Quinton yelled

" Fine fuck you I'll go back myself I can do this on my own your such an asshole Quinton " Nancy said walking away

" Nancy ..Nancy wait " Yelled Quinton as he watched Nancy give him the finger over her shoulder as she walked away

" Fuck this is gonna lead to trouble " Muttred Quinton

well that's that chappy done more to come


	22. Chapter 22

Despite everything Nancy had made up her mind she was going back to the preschool to see Jill again hoping that Jill would soften and help them still thinking if Freddy's name was cleared her friends would recover so that weekend after another visit to Kris who still was the same she drove herself to the preschool borrowing a friends car for the day

Nancy could drive but she didn't have her license yet so she knew she was breaking the law but hopefully she wouldn't get caught not just now she'd deal with that later

Like before the preschool lay abandond and hostil looking far from its warm friendly look when she was their and also this time Nancy brought her flashlight and cell phone

" Hello Miss Jill are you here it's Nancy " Nancy yelled shining the torch into the dark hoping to see the woman but she wasent their

" Hello Jill are you here ..? Asked Nancy yelling but again their was no reply it was as if Jill had vanished

" Damn mutterd Nancy as she tripped on some wood scratching her leg a bit and she seen a few spots of blood but she carried on looking but only seen what she seen last time nothing new really as she went from class to class and also on entering her own old class she seen Suzy again lying face down on the floor so this time she picked the doll up smoothing down its hair and holding the doll close to her as she carried on searching

" Miss Jill are you here it's Nancy I need to talk to you " Nancy yelled as she wanderd through the old empty corridors her sneakers squeaking slightly on the floors reminding her of when her gym shoes did the very same and that's when Nancy thought she heard another set of shoes squeaking on the floors was someone else here too

" Hello who's here is that you Jill " Yelled Nancy shining her flashlight but she did hit a shape like a small child and what Nancy seen made her gasp

" Come on Mr Freddy is in his house if your looking for him are you our new teacher ..? A little girl about 4 or 5 asked and she was quite small with white blonde hair stretching down past her waist and was in two high ponytails with white ribbons and she was pulling on Nancy

" Wait who are you what you doing here sweetie it's not safe this building is condemned you should be at school " Nancy said but the little girl didn't awnser as she took Nancy by the hand outside again towards a beautiful little house and it was surrounded by pretty flowers and also their was a group of young kids all playing happily and also sitting on a wall near the house was a little black and white cat sunbathing it looked and that's when things begun to dawn on Nancy when she seen a young man whistling to himself pushing a wheelbarrow and wearing a red and green sweater Freddy and he looked normal no burns nothing

Nancy stood and watched Freddy cut across the yard like she did as a child and it seemed Little Kris Jesse and a few others were following him but she couldn't see herself or Quinton

" Will you play with us Mr Freddy asked a little girl with curly brown hair tugging on Freddy's arm

" Course I will Nikkie " Freddy said lifting the little giggling girl up and swinging her around before stopping and setting her back on her feet then patting her head

" Let's play forever please I wanna play forever mr Freddy " Little Kris said hugging Freddy's waist as he stroked her hair

" Course we will playtime lasts forever and ever ' Freddy said laughing in a sinister way before looking at Nancy who he just seen

" Well well it's Nancy but your an adult now guess you won't wanna play with Mr Freddy now why don't you stay and play be a little kid again no more parents or school or collage you can stay here forever and never get old be 5 forever Nancy play with your friends happy here with me and I'm sure Quinton will join us too soon and look even Smudge is here too he will be with us all for ever now " Said Freddy picking up the little cat that looked so real

" No I don't understand your dead Freddy and these kids are alive OMG they were all injured in accidents " Said Nancy in horror as Freddy's skin begun to melt and the kids in the playground begun to change too Kris Nikkis and 3 others were now wearing hospital gowns and they had been in accidents too over the years and were left in bad shape infact Nikki was also in a coma she'd been in a bad car smash and was fighting for her life somewhere and one little boy that had been playing with Freddy turned into a rotting corpse as he had killed in a freak accident 2 years before

Nancy grabbed her head and screamed sinking to her knees as Freddy and the kids begun to fade and the preschool returned to what it was like now abandond and run down

Nancy got up and looked around and headed to Freddy's old burned out house and to her shock despite the condition of the house someone was living in it as she seen a camp stove a camp bed some cooking utensils and trash bags full of clothes and a framed photo of Freddy and Jill

" Welcome to my home " Said a voice making Nancy turn round to see Jill coming inside the burned building

" OMG y..you live here " Said Nancy in shock as Jill came closer to Nancy making the girl slightly nervous and the foul smell made her wanna throw up

" Yes it makes me feel closer Freddy this was once his house and now I made it mine it's not much but I feel Freddy all around me he's here now watching listening " Jill said

" But surly you can't live here I mean part of the roof is missing the floors are unsafe no windows and no light you must have a home somewhere " Nancy said

" I did once but incase you forgot what I said before my house was burned down too so where will I go if I didn't stay here on the streets and I have no work or money coming in but I survive so guess I don't need money or a job " Jill said in a i couldnt care less tone

" Yeah k see that but the place is a burned out shell it's not safe for even an animal to live in let alone a human surly their must be someone who can help " Nancy said looking around in horror

" Okay will you find me a place to live a safe place where no one knows me as everyone knows me and thinks I protected a child molester you find me a safe place then you were always a bright kid Nancy so let's see how bright you are now "Said Jill leaving Nancy speechless as Jill got closer to her scaring her a bit

It was clear what Quinton had said this woman was mad and Nancy could see the Mad grin on her face and in her eyes and she feared for herself and she wasent getting anything from looking here all records of Freddy were long gone

Suddenly as Jill got nearer Nancy her cell phone rang giving her a scare and alearted Jill

" What's that noise ..? " Jill snapped in an angry tone

" Er..it's my phone it's Quinton " Nancy said looking at caller display and seeing Quinton"s number come up as he called her a lot

" Give it here ' Said Jill putting her hand out for the phone

" Excuse me " Was all Nancy said shocked a bit

" Are you deaf. girl I said give me the phone now hand it over " Jill said going to grab the phone but Nancy fought her off and in her struggle she hit awnser button and heard a voice say " Nancy are you their

Suddenly in the struggle to Nancy"s horror Jill pulled out a small knife and tried to stab Nancy but got her in the leg as Nancy fought back and when stabbed Nancy screamed for help

' Nancy Nancy what's going on ..? Yelled Quinton getting no awnser as the phone went dead Jill managed to get the phone off Nancy and smashed it leaving Nancy trapped now and she was terrified as it looked of Jill once her favourite school teacher would now be her killer

well that's that chappy done more to come soon


	23. Chapter 23

" Nancy Nancy are you their awnser me " Yelled Quinton as the phone went dead and he could sense that Nancy was in danger and it was up to him to help her

Nancy sat. on the floor holding her bleeding leg and luckily the wound wasent too deep but it was really painful and her jeans were wet with blood

" Please just let me go I'll get you help and clear Freddy's name you have to let me go first " said Nancy terrified

" I can't do that sweetie I'm sorry you hurt Freddy and you were always his favourite he seen you as his own kid you looked a lot like his daughter too and he was the one that encouraged you in your art he knew a talent when he seen one

" I'm deeply hounerd by that but please just let me go I'm the only one that can clear his name and I was wondering if you could help as you believe he was innocent too " Nancy said

" Yeah I know he was and that means if you clear his name his ghost will leave you all alone your friends will get better and everyone will have a happy ending well news flash that doesn't happen in real life only fairy stories and I think it's time you sneivling little brats learned a lesson for what you did to Freddy to me. you ruined 2 lives with your lies Freddy's and mine I had a hopeful future with Freddy he was a lovely man kind sweet caring funny perfect he was and you brats destroyed everything ' Jill yelled Shocking Nancy

" I'm sorry I really had no idea that you guys were so close and it wasent my idea really it was Jesse I didn't wanna get Fred in to trouble " Nancy yelled

" Yeah but you did it still the same you sold him out for a bag of candy how could you that man did so much he loved you all you were his reason for living really that man had hit rock bottom before this job and you all destroyed him and got him killed with your lies " Jill yelled

" Look as I said we were too young to know what we were doing where it could lead too we were only 5 years old for Christ sake way too young to know what we were doing all we did was make up stories for candy we didn't know it lead to a man being burned to death if we could go back in time and change history beleive me we would " Nancy yelled trying to keep calm

" Well too late now so might as well make yourself comfy your not going anywhere for a while "Jill said glaring at Nancy

" Wha...wait you can't keep me here that's false imprisonment your breaking the law and my mom and Quinton will come looking for me " Nancy said

" Yeah so what I'll deal with them later and you know what sweet face fuck the law I don't care about it it let Freddy down so I don't give a fuck about the law now I have my own law and that says I can keep you hear as long as I want so better get used to it " Jill yelled glaring at Nancy who sighed running a hand through her hair this was gonna be one long day by looks of it

Nancy said nothing as she watched Jill pace up and down talking to herself as if she was talking to Freddy and that kinda made her more scared as whist in that state of mind Jill could do anything and their was no way Nancy could escape as she was now tied up to an old radiator so she had to sit and watch this mad woman now ranting on to herself

" Look please just let me go I'll make sure everything will be okay for you and we can clear Freddy's name when we're at it and I'm sure you will get a nice house too as you can't live here " Nancy begun but a stinging slap to the face silenced her and shocking her a little

" Look I told you your not going anywhere and it's too late for that Freddy will deal with you his own way and your friends too he is so pissed at all of you what you did to him and he wants his revenge " Jill soda before talking to herself again and it was if she was talking to Freddy

" Freddy is so angry he says so himself he's standing near me his arms are folded and he's not happy " Jill says looking at an empty space

" Miss Jill I hate saying this but theirs no one their Freddy's not here he's gone I'm afraid " said Nancy with a sigh

" Don't be stupid he's not gone he's here with us now you just can't see him bet he's here listening to us and he's telling me he is not happy one bit what you did to him what you all did to him with your lies and for what a bag of candy that was gone within 10 miniutes a mans life for a bag of candy how could you and Freddy wants to know that too " Jill said shaking her head and looking at the empty space again as if she was looking at an invisible Freddy

"Look I told you we were only 5 years old little kids we didn't know any better and had. O idea what it lead to back then we didn't know what we were doing really fuck we only just learned to write our names and read simple sentences let alone know something like that our parents kept thar from us most of our lives Freddy you this place was erased from our memories hell we were told we met in first year of high school and never knew eachother as young kids and all things related to here was hidden away so we had a empty gap in our lives all of us so I would never know such a thing but now as an adult I wanna put things right and I felt you could help but it's clear you have gone insane " Nancy begun

" Insane have I .maybe I have and it's becouse of all you brats destroying my life with Freddy but we will get our revenge ' Jill said getting close to Nancy and grabbing her by the hair hurting her

" Look at you so young and pretty I used to be like that once now look at me " Jill said grabbing Nancy by the jaw scaring the girl but before she could do anything cops burst through the door yelling at Jill and pointing a gun at her

' Nancy ' Yelled Quinton as Nancy got up and ran to Quinton hugging and kissing him whist the cops cuffed Jill and read her the rights

" Wait we have a confession too it's to do with the Badham preschool scandals where the people accused a Freddy Krueger of being a child molester ' Nancy yelled

" OMG that was my first case I remember that the towns people burned the guy to death " The cop said

" Listen we were the ones to blame we were the kids of the preschool and we lied I dunno why but we did Freddy has a run in with Jesse Jesse killed Freddy's cat and Freddy reported him to the staff so Jesse set out to get Freddy back so he bribed us with candy to lie we had no idea it lead to him being killed ' Nancy said as Quinton backed her up

" OMG so you lies got that guy killed " the cop said not knowing to believe Nancy and Quinton or not

" It's true and we need to clear his name " Quinton said

" Well I guess you better come to the station and we will take things from their " the cop said and Nancy and Quinton agreed and as the car left Nancy swore she could see Freddy appear and he watched the car drive away and Nancy " whispered " I'm sorry Freddy but we will help you

Nancy and Quinton didn't know theirs be so much drama involved and the case of Freddy was reopened Jill now cleaned up was called to give evidence and 3 other former kids came foward and said they too were bribed by candy to lie and even Jesse spoke and in the end it was done Freddy was cleared but their was still some parents that refused to believe it and still called Freddy a pedofil but sadly their was nothing left of Freddy's earthly remains they couldn't give him a decent burial so a little cross was put up in the cemetery and also Freddy's ghost stopped appearing too and the next day Kris woke up and tests showed she was going to be okay

3 months later it was almost Christmas and the 4 friends stood in a snow covered cemetery holding a wreath of Christmas roses and holly and Kris seemed fine now and her and Nancy was holding the wreath

" were so so sorry for everything Mr Freddy we were assholes for doing that to you but thank you for giving us all another chance " Nancy said

" Yeah if we haven't have lied you'd be still with us today looking forward to the holidays I so wish we could turn back time as we'd never have lied like that I'm so so sorry " Said Kris as her and Nancy laid the wreath at the little grave and all 4 stood for a bit before leaving to head back to Nancys for a sleep over

" I feel much better now that Freddy's name is cleared and I feel great now " Said Kris running a hand through her hair that was now cut in a cute short cropped pixie cut as she had to get it cut off for surgery but she styled her hair in cute ways now and it was growing long enough to put Barrett's in

" Yeah same here kinda feel sorry for Jill though my God you guys you should have seen her when we first seen her I sweat to God she was a mess and she smelled so bad made me wanna puke " Nancy said

" Yeah she was crazy kept talking to Freddy and that " Quinton said

" So what are they gonna do with the old preschool now okay Freddy's name is clear but some of the adults still say he's guilty " Said Kris

" Dunno pull it down I guess turn the place into a parking lot the town has a new preschool anyway so no need for that one I guess " Jesse said

" Well what ever they do thank God that case is put to rest now and Freddy can rest in peace his name is clear but anyway when do your folks get back ..? Asked Kris

" Tomorrow moms gone to see her sister sure her daughter my cousin just had a little girl their calling her Holly as it's close to Christmas so we have to get this place tidied up ' Nancy said

' Yeah good idea I suggest an early night so we can get to work tomorrow and thankfully no more dreams about Freddy " Kris said as her and the guys headed upstairs leaving Nancy on her own to turn of the tv and that's when a news flash came on saying that Jill had broken out the mental hospital she was in and it was believed she'd be heading back to the preschool

" God that woman is insane but at least they know where she could be " Thought Nancy turning off the tv she was too tierd to bother with it and headed up to bed

Nancy didn't say anything to Kris as she entered the room but glanced at her friend lying in bed with her white teddy bear and Nancy turned on her lamp to look at the time it was around midnight

Nancy also glanced at her nightstand she had a glass of water their a book also was Suzy she rescued from the preschool as well as her clock

" Night Kris " Said Nancy turning off the light ready to go to sleep

' Night Nancy see you in morning " Yawned Kris as she cuddled her bear and snores coming from through the wall told the girls that the boys were asleep

well that's that chappy done more to come so story is not finished yet


	24. Chapter 24

Nancy slept soundly as she was exhausted really but a nose outside woke Kris making her sit up in bed and not really wanting to disturb her friends she thought she'd cheack it out herself thinking it was probably nothing

" Hello anyone their " Kris said creeping down stairs with a flashlight and seeing nothing at first so sighing Kris turned to go back to bed but then she heard a floorboard creek alerting her again

" Hello Mrs Holbrook is that you " Called Kris thinking it was her friends mom but got no awnser but it was clear someone was in the house and it wasent an animal as Nancy said a couple of times foxes got in to the house

Kris wasent sure if she should go and wake the others as she begun to feel a little scared and maybe Nancy would laugh at her as it be something silly so Kris desided to deal with this on her own as she was an adult now

" Look I'll call the cops this is a privet house " Kris said looking around but again seen nothing and also feeling cold as she had her bare feet Kris felt her warm bed calling her so she was about to turn and go back upstairs when she heard a clatter from the kitchen so Kris raced down stairs again now thinking it might be one of the boys up raiding the chocolate advent calendar that was kept in the kitchen but what she seen stopped her in her tracks and made her gasp

" Hello their so we meet again then Kris " Said Jill glancing at Kris and madness flashed in her eyes

" Wha.. what are you doing here they'd locked you up in a secure hospital I was their when they did it " Kris said stunned

" Yes I was but I got out during a riot a fellow inmate released us all and I broke out I must say you haven't changed much just got bigger and I like your short hair really suits you " Jill said as Kris touched her hair

" Well I'm growing it but what do you want with us ..? Kris said as Jill looked around the kitchen grinning in an evil way but just sniggerd a bit

" Elsewhere upstairs Jesse got an attack of the midnight munchies and desided to see what was in the fridge so seeing that Quinton was sound asleep he got up and sneaked downstairs and got a shock to see Kris and Jill in the kitchen

" Well well look who's desided to join us Jesse the very boy who's lies got my Freddy killed " Jill said

" Your Freddy and we cleared his name Freddy's spirit has been laid to rest and how the hell did you get here " Said Jesse putting his arm around Kris and asking if she was okay

" I'm fine don't worry Jesse but Miss Jill here. is just leaving before I call the cops on her ass " Said Kris in a hateful tone glaring at the former teacher

" Oh I doubt I'll be leaving I thought we could have a little. party with you kids and maybe Freddy will join us he often thinks about you guys " Jill said

" Freddy's dead you know that and so do we " Jesse yelled

" And it was your lies that killed him and you got your friends to join in for a bag of candy you were always a right little asshole Jesse what did Freddy do to you and I want the truth " Jill yelled alearting Nancy and Quinton who also got up and came down stairs

" Get out of my house or I'll call the cops " Nancy said trying to remain calm

" Well well looks if all 4 of you are here now a little reunion how nice oh how I love little parties so sad the other kids couldn't be here and Freddy he loved parties you know " Jill said laughing

" Look I said get. out of my house I'm calling the cops " Nancy said as her and Kris made their way to the phone but to their horror they found the wire cut. And the line dead

" Our cell phones " Kris said wondering if she could sneak up the stairs and get the phones down and get help but Jill blocked the way and had something that looked like a bottle in her hand

" Oh Kris you can't call the cops now sweetie the party's just about to warm up and who knows we might see Freddy too " Jill said laughing evilly and suddenly she produced the bottle and it had a rag hanging out of it and to everyone's horror Jill lit the rag and threw it on the floor setting the kitchen on fire trapping everyone inside and making them scream

panic filled the teens as they tried to break the kitchen window to escape but it was no use and soon the fire took a hold and all 4 teens curled up in a corner choking

" Think I'd let you away with what you did the courts were too soft on you I say life for a life you all are to blame for Freddy's death so now we're gonna be even " Jill said laughing

' Your mad " Was all Nancy said between coughing

" Yes maybe I am but it won't be long till I see my dear sweet Fred again. Were coming Freddy were all coming I have brought 4 friends with me we can play forever Jill yelled before passing out and flames soon engulfed everything

the morning light brought a very sad sight the remains of a burned out house and Nancys mom being comforted by neighbours and the cops as 5 body bags were brought out and loaded into a van

" Fuck what happened dude ..? asked a cop

" That was the kids from the preschool scandal last year they said they set Krueger up lied about the guy and the woman was believed to be their former teacher her that escaped we thought she'd go to the old preschool but guess she came here instead maybe to get her revenge on them " The cop said

" Yeah maybe but guess we will never know now so maybe we can finally close the Bedham preschool case for good now all the witnesses are dead " The cop said

" Yeah I heard the teachers killed themselfs and that girl Nikkie died the other day strange that all the kids and teachers in the preschool are now dead it was if their deaths were all linked but I'll guess we will never know it be one of those strange but true mysteries " The cop said looking at the smouldering remains of the house and sighing

End

was gonna end it nicely with the gang being okay and never hearing from Jill again but desided to be mean lol only pepole I own is Jill Nikkie cops and few other adults rest belong to nightmare on elm street franchise


End file.
